<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Kai by GenKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170024">Alpha Kai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay'>GenKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Competition, Fight Sex, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Chronological, Oral Sex, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Quasi-Sexual Situations, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation, Weird family dynamics, Wild Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel LaRusso moved on ages ago and Johnny gets inspired to open Cobra-Kai anyway. Season 1 is roughly the same for him except for any major involvement from the LaRussos. The story mostly focuses on the season 2 timeline, but events are not covered in order. Told from different povs. </p><p>Cobra-Kai reimagined. AU. A/B/O universe. Non-chronological order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Johnny I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny winced in sympathy as Robby suppressed a groan and shifted a little on the couch. As if he was imperceptibly trying to find a more comfortable position while trying not to draw Johnny’s attention from the TV. As if Johnny would’ve been able to focus with that thick, cinnamon-sweet scent hanging in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try to get some sleep.” Johnny suggested gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone.” Robby growled back, shifting some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed and turned back to the TV, trying to think of something to say or do to ease his son’s discomfort. He was woefully unprepared for this. Maybe that’s why he’d missed all the signs - especially the ones from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby had started going into heat yesterday - Johnny was certain of that now. Carmen had called both of them over for dinner and Robby had been quiet throughout it. That, in itself, wasn’t exactly unusual. Despite Carmen’s numerous attempts to win over her boyfriend’s son, Robby had kept his emotional distance. He’d been polite, sure, but cold. And Johnny could clearly see that there was still some tension between him and Miguel due to past events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d never been rude before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you not be so desperate for approval all the time?” He’d snapped at Carmen when she’d asked him if he liked the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofcourse, Johnny had gotten pissed off at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch your tone!” He’d said sternly, glaring angrily at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby had flushed at being scolded, but admitted to his mistake right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...” He’d said, abashed. “I don’t know what came over me. The food’s really nice, Carmen. I’m just not hungry today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should’ve been the first sign that something was wrong. But Johnny had just chalked it up to Robby being in one of his moods. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of a heat until he’d walked into the kitchen this morning and the smell had hit him like a ton of bricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t like he’d had much experience with this stuff. He was still getting used to the idea of having an omega for a son and he barely had any idea how to take care of one. And Robby didn’t exactly make it easy. He hardly talked to Johnny as it was - choosing to spend most of his time home with his headphones on and his nose buried in a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was overdue for a heat and Johnny should’ve known that. Omegas went into heat about once a month and Robby had been living with him for almost two. Ever since Shannon had disappeared to god-knew-where and Robby had ended up… but he wasn’t going to dwell on that. The point was that he should’ve known that Robby was overdue for a heat and prepared for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, this wasn’t like a normal heat. Being an alpha, Johnny had never experienced one himself, but he knew that it wasn’t supposed to be this intense. Not at his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For most teenagers, heats were actually pretty tame affairs. A slightly heightened sensitivity to touch, a pleasant warmth coursing through their body, nerves tingling a little, a comfortable itch deep inside and a lingering smell of pheromones that made alphas around them turn their heads. It wasn’t supposed to be this uncomfortable. It wasn’t supposed to make him shiver and flush like he had a fever. Not unless…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some tea?” Johnny asked, pushing the thought out of his head. “I think we have some Chamomile. I’ve heard it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t react for a moment and then he nodded tersely without looking at him. Johnny got up and went to the kitchen, trying to keep the horrible suspicion from taking root in his mind as he got busy. But his mind went there anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omegas weren’t supposed to have heats this intense unless they were ready to breed. And they didn’t get ready to breed unless they were mated. So if Robby was going through a heat like that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been mated already. The kid of only sixteen for crying out loud. And he didn’t have a boyfriend - not that Johnny knew of. And even if he did, it wasn’t like mating was a quick thing. Couples had to be together for a while before it happened. Johnny wasn’t that oblivious - he’d have known if there was someone in his son’s life. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seeing someone?” Johnny couldn’t help but ask. “You’d tell me if you were dating someone, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Robby scoffed. “Since when do you care about my love-life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a “yes”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby… do you have a mate?” Johnny hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Robby replied, offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he being honest with me? Or is he lying because he is ashamed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have had sex, right?” Johnny probed deeper. “You’ve had an alpha in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny couldn’t tell whether the flush on Robby’s face was from the heat or the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the third-degree all of a sudden?” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is avoiding answering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mated to someone?” Johnny decided to cut to the chase. “Is it one of those assholes I found you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Robby said indignantly as he got up. “I’m not mated, alright. Just let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… kids your age don’t have heats like this unless they have a mate.” Johnny explained. “I get why you wouldn’t want to tell me - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to tell.” Robby almost yelled. “I’m not mated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept looking at him skeptically as he poured the hot water from the kettle into the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna check under the hood?” Robby challenged angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one way to know for sure. If Robby didn’t have the physical signs of an mated omega…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do.” Johnny replied firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s looked at him angry and disbelieving for a moment and then sullen resignation took its place on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He sneered, unbuttoning his shorts. “Have at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fresh wave of pheromones made Johnny’s nostrils flare as Robby pulled down his shorts and briefs and he was thankful to be the only alpha in the room. Any other alpha would’ve likely pounced on Robby and taken him right away - but as someone genetically related to him, Johnny was immune to the omega’s scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter, pushing his butt out a little. He looked sideways, throwing Johnny a challenging glare before fixing his eyes firmly on the wall ahead of him. And Johnny stepped up behind him, gently, but firmly, pushing him forward a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs.” He instructed and Robby widened his stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ass was smooth and hairless under Johnny’s palm - warm and a little damp from sweat. Johnny reached between the cheeks and searched for his opening. He found it, not fully wet yet, but slick enough to allow him entry without much resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is pretty tight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny noted with relief as he gently pushed his finger inside and felt Robby clench around him. That was the first stage an omega’s body went through as they were mated. Repeated intrusions from an alpha’s knot made them loosen up and their assholes became more accommodating. But the tightness itself didn’t confirm anything. Johnny probed deeper, running the pad of his finger along the smooth walls of the channel, searching for definitive proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Robby had been mated, there would be a distinctive ring of muscle deep inside him. Omegas started developing that once they got used to getting fucked by the same cock over and over again. It grew like a hard callous and swelled around an alpha’s cock-head, trapping it in place upon completion - and so it’s depth was determined by the size of that alpha’s cock. If Robby was mated, then he’d have that “noose” inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t. Johnny ran his finger along the walls twice and found nothing but smooth, silky skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?” Robby snapped as Johnny pulled out and wiped his hand with the kitchen towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to be sure.” Johnny reasoned as he watched his son pull up his underwear and shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve just taken my word for it.” Robby said, angrily. “Guess you still can’t trust me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked away guiltily as he wordlessly handed Robby the mug of hot-water with a tea-bag in it. Robby was right to be pissed and Johnny knew he hadn’t handled it well. They were just starting to get to know each-other and trust was an important factor in rebuilding their relationship. And he had as good as called Robby a liar when he’d insisted on examining him. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the heat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the hospital.” Johnny said. “There is something wrong with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Robby insisted, taking a sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not.” Johnny argued. “You’ve had heats before, right? Were they ever this bad before? They are not supposed to be like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby glared at his tea without answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong here and we need to figure out what.” Johnny continued. “Let’s just have a doctor check you out and we’ll know - ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know.” Robby snapped. “I was on suppressants, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked at him confused and waited for him to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt it come on a few weeks ago.” Robby sighed, explaining. “But I took a suppressant to put it off. And then I kept taking them whenever I felt it come on. I took one yesterday too, but it didn’t work for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how you are supposed to use them.” Johnny said, horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heats were a natural part of an omega’s biology. Sure taking a suppressant could delay it for a few days, but that was supposed to be an emergency measure. Omegas weren’t supposed to make a habit of it - and the longer they tried to suppress it, the stronger the heat was when it finally hit them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do something so stupid?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby glared at him in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this my fault too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, kid.” Johnny said, gently this time. “I know you know heats are normal. So why would you - ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to go into heat like this, alright?” Robby almost yelled. “Not in front of you. You already hate me because I didn’t turn out an alpha like you wanted. I didn’t want to give you more reasons for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t hate you...” Johnny said, numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - you are just disappointed in me.” Robby sneered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Johnny could not deny. Growing up, he’d made no secret of the fact that he’d wanted Robby to be an alpha and the day he’d presented as an omega instead…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>my fault after all. I made him feel that way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the plan here?” Johnny asked. “Were you gonna stay on the pills forever? Hope that you never have a heat again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Robby shrugged. “Just until mom came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still thinks….?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained Johnny to know that his son still felt that way. He’d hoped that him being there for him these past two months would be enough to convince Robby to make their living arrangement permanent, but apparently not. Perhaps it wasn’t enough to make up for sixteen years of mistakes. As neglectful as Shannon had been, she’d atleast been there for their son and that counted for more than Johnny’s attempts to make things right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not coming back today.” Johnny said sullenly. “And you need help. Do you have any alpha friends who can help you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Robby shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, it’s fine.” Johnny reassured him. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Friends take care of each-other with things like these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really gonna rub my face in my lack of friends?” Robby said angrily. “I don’t have any friends, alright. Alpha or otherwise. And the alphas I know, I don’t trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded. He understood where Robby was coming from. It wasn’t like alphas couldn’t control themselves around an omega in heat - more like they often chose not to. Once things got started, few omegas would have the will to fight back and a lot of alphas would use that as an excuse to let loose - not just fucking the poor omega roughly, but also scratching and biting until the omega looked like he’d been mauled by a wild animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny would never let that happen to his son. But being with an alpha was the only thing that was going to make him feel better now. They needed someone they could trust - someone who’d remain in control enough to be gentle. Someone like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Johnny assured him. “I’ll take care of it, okay? I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Johnny II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The knock came almost forty-five minutes later and Johnny sighed in relief. Robby had started getting cramps some time ago - his whole body seizing up at regular intervals - and Johnny wasn’t sure how much more he could’ve taken before dragging him to a hospital anyway. But that wasn’t necessary anymore. Now they could focus on making him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecting someone?” Robby asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called for help.” Johnny replied as he got up to answer the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Robby was one of the most stubborn omegas Johnny had ever known. But this was for his own good - to ease his pain - and Johnny hoped that his son iwould choose to focus on that for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei. You said you needed help?” Miguel asked when Johnny opened the door to let him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many alphas Johnny felt like he could trust - certainly none among those he called “friends” nowadays. The only ones he trusted were among his students and among those, the one he trusted most was stepping through his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the prob-?” Miguel stiffened as he scented the air and took in the autumn scent of omega pheromones. His whole body went rigid and Johnny could see that he was controlling himself with some effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was damn proud of the kid for that. Most alphas would’ve started salivating and looking hungrily at Robby right away, but beyond a furtive glance at him, Miguel kept his eyes trained on Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby is in heat.” Johnny explained redundantly. “And I need your help to take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>kidding me?” Robby snarled from the couch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. He’d expected the resistance, ofcourse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need an alpha to take care of you. Otherwise this could go on for hours.” He said, as firmly as possible. “And we need someone we can trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him.” Robby replied immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do.” Johnny shot back. “And it’s not like there is anyone else. Is there?” Robby didn’t reply. “Robby, it’ll be fine. He won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shot him a disbelieving look and Johnny knew what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he won’t hurt you again.” He insisted. “All that’s in the past now. You shook hands and made up, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I have to like him. Or let him come anywhere near me.” Robby said indignantly. “I’d rather get someone off the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting some streetside hustler fuck you!” It was Johnny’s turn to be indignant. “Don’t be such a baby, alright? This isn’t about the two of you getting together or anything - he just wants to help you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Sensei, maybe he’s right.” Miguel said, hesitating and without looking up from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny turned on him in annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turning down an omega in need? Is that the kind of alpha you want to be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you could hire someone.” He suggested. “There is an app for that now. You can register and within a few hours, you can have an alpha come right to your - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting a gigolo anywhere near my son.” Johnny said, incredulously. “I don’t know who they’ve been sticking their dicks in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re certified.” Miguel argued. “They come with a report proving that they are clean. Mom had to hire one last year and - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel! No. I’m not gonna trust a piece of paper.” Johnny said with finality. “Look, I get that you don’t want to do this. But Robby needs help and you are the only one I can trust with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked distressed and conflicted. And then he nodded, resigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Robby said angrily, getting up. “He’s not coming anywhere near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever sick shit you are trying to pull here, count me out.” Robby growled before storming off to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or trying to. Johnny grabbed his arm as he walked past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Robby shouted, swinging a fist at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny easily dodged the poorly executed punch and grabbed his son around the waist from behind, lifting him off his feet. Robby grunted and kicked out uselessly. And then he swung his elbow, catching Johnny at the side of his head. There was barely any power behind it and Johnny didn’t even pause as he dragged him back to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Robby screamed, flailing and kicking in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny ignored his protests as he sat back down on the couch and pulled him over his lap. He pinned Robby in place with a forearm across his back and he brought his other hand down on his upturned ass. The slap couldn’t have hurt much over the shorts and it was the action rather than the pain that made Robby freeze up in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you act like a brat, I’m gonna treat you like one.” Johnny said, sternly. He pulled Robby’s shorts down along with his underwear, exposing his pink cheeks to the air. “Miguel, you can...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel had gone stiff as a board. He was staring at Robby all glassy eyed now and Johnny knew that the fresh dose of pheromones was hitting him hard. Johnny could already see him bulging in his jeans and the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists told Johnny that it was taking him all his willpower not to pounce on Robby right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel. You can do this, okay?” Johnny said, reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel hesitated. “I’ve never done this before. I-I’m not sure what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have taught you about it in biology class.” Johnny frowned. They used to teach the proper way to take care of omegas in heat back when he was in high-school. Did the liberal nutjobs get rid of that too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But...” Miguel shrugged helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unsure of himself, Johnny realized. He didn’t want to lose control and hurt Robby even by accident. And that made him the right choice after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through it.” Johnny assured, firmly wrapping his arm around Robby’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, more confident now as he approached them. Tentatively, he reached out to touch Robby’s butt and Robby kicked out as soon as his hand landed on him. Miguel stepped back with a grunt and Johnny brought his hand down immediately, spanking the right cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last warning, Robby.” He threatened. “You really don’t want me to get serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to cow him into submission. He didn’t protest any further as Miguel slowly pulled off Robby’s shorts and underwear down his legs. His cock sprang free and Johnny could feel it rubbing against his leg - so he adjusted him into a more comfortable position and nodded at Miguel to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, please...” Robby begged as Miguel stroked the back of his thighs, gently spreading them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.” Johnny said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Miguel won’t lose control. I won’t let him. He’ll make you feel better in no time at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Robby go limp over his lap and he nodded at his student to begin. And Miguel started with taking his shirt off. He did know what to do after all, Johnny thought. Skin-to-skin contact was an important part of the whole bonding experience, but most alphas didn’t care about that. They just couldn’t wait to unzip their pants and stick their dicks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to prepare him. Slowly.” Johnny instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, staring intently at the round ass before him. He knelt on the couch, between Robby’s legs and gently parted the cheeks, revealing his rosebud entrance. He looked back up at Johnny for permission and when Johnny nodded, he leaned down to plant a kiss on the reddening cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Miguel asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Robby replied, his voice trembling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he making this so difficult? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him.” Johnny said. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been really hard for Miguel to remain in control. Johnny wasn’t sure he could’ve done it if he had any other omega in heat and spread out like this before him. But somehow, Miguel kept himself from plunging in right away. He went slow, peppering both cheeks with kisses before moving his face between Robby’s legs and gently sucking at the sensitive skin there. His hands rubbed Robby’s sides with soothing, comforting strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby tensed up at first, no doubt expecting a forceful intrusion. But he relaxed little by little as Miguel continued his gentle ministrations. Johnny could sense his breathing getting harder as he inadvertently pushed his ass back. And soon, he was spreading his legs in invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel licked his way up, tracing his tongue along the leg and up Robby’s perineum, before spreading his cheeks and burying his face in the valley. As Roby jerked in his lap, Johnny knew Miguel’s tongue had found his hole and was slowly licking him open. Robby pushed his ass back as Miguel ate him out, unable to stop the soft moans of pleasure coming from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming around, as Johnny knew he would. The air was thicker than ever with the scent of pheromones - Robby’s sweet smell mixed with Miguel’s musky one. A second alpha’s scent in the room irritated Johnny’s nose, but he knew it was making Robby more eager and desperate than ever. He was practically humping Johnny’s leg and mewling in pleasure as Miguel’s tongue circled and stabbed his wet pucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he taste?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salty. And sweet.” Miguel moaned. “Like caramel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled and nodded, running his hand through Robby’s silky hair. Maybe there was hope for these two after all. Alphas didn’t always enjoy the omegas they didn’t like - so if Robby tasted sweet to Miguel, then it meant that on some level, Miguel didn’t totally hate his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was practically trembling by this point. His shirt was rucked up to his armpits and he was wriggling his ass, desperate for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t help it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought. Alphas were supposed to be the ones with self-control, but the same didn’t apply to omegas. It was okay for them to let their biological instincts rule them, especially when they were in heat. That’s why they needed alphas around to take care of them. Any alpha would’ve been embarrassed to make those desperate, needy sounds coming from Robby, but since he was an omega, that was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny could see Miguel’s hand sliding up Robby’s smooth thigh before snaking between his legs. He trailed it between his slick cheeks, prodding gently at his asshole, demanding entrance. Slowly, but firmly, Miguel pushed his finger in up to a knuckle and crooked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby went stiff as a board. And then Johnny could feel his cock jerking, making a mess on the couch and on his jeans. He shuddered through his orgasm and went boneless with a sigh afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not over.” Johnny told Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time, it’d have been enough. But with a strong heat like this, Johnny knew that Robby wouldn’t be done without an alpha’s knot in him - no matter how many times he came. And while Robby had gone limp, his cock was showing no signs of doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded in agreement and pushed a second finger into the slick hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, okay?” Robby pleaded, squirming as Miguel’s fingers twisted and turned inside him. “I feel much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was warmer than before and Johnny could feel him trembling under his hands. His face was buried in the cushions and his hands were gripping the fabric tightly - but he kept pushing his ass back on Miguel’s digits. And he keened every time Miguel pressed down on his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He might be an omega, but he still has his pride, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that to him - I saddled him with something that he did not need. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, take off your shirt.” Johnny told Robby, pulling the neckline over his head. “This will feel better if you are naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby barely put up any resistance and Johnny pulled the fabric out of him. But he still kept making needy sounds as Miguel fingered him open. He was practically humping Johnny’s leg by the time Miguel pushed the third finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel wrapped his arm around Robby’s waist, pulling him up to his knees. And then pulled him in closer from behind until Robby’s back was flush against his muscular chest. Johnny knew what he was doing and helped Robby stay up by letting him put his hands on his shoulders. Once Robby was steady on his knees, Miguel’s hand stroked and kneaded his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was turning into a proper little alpha, Johnny thought proudly and Miguel unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs. And not just physically. He’d been a skinny kid when Johnny had first met him. Sure, he’d had the hard edges and angles typical of an alpha, but he was far from the ideal. But he was getting there now. His chest and biceps had filled out, his abs were defined and taut and his narrow waist tapered down to his cock proudly jutting out from his dark pubes. He had small, dark nipples with tufts of hair around them and a treasure trail leading from him bellybutton to his untrimmed bush - but he was pretty much hairless apart from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he acted like an alpha as well - strong, but not aggressive. Gentle, but not soft. Loving, but not desperate. Robby was like putty in his hands now, baring his neck as Miguel pinched and played with his sensitive nipples. Miguel put his lips on the bared throat, gently sucking a hickey to mark his territory as his hand trailed down Robby’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby wasn’t so bad himself, Johnny thought. If not for the typical omega softness of features, he could almost pass for an alpha himself. He certainly had the muscle definition for it and his cock was bigger than any omega’s had the right to be. Smaller than Miguel, but thicker and Johnny knew Miguel wouldn’t like that when his hand finally reached the destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby came the second time as soon as Miguel’s hand wrapped around his dick. There was a lot of cum in those low-hanging balls and quite a bit of it spurted out of his cock and started sliding down Miguel’s hand. Miguel scooped it up and brought his hand up to Robby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat it.” He ordered, calmly enough, but Johnny could sense the edge in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Robby opened his mouth and licked his own cum off Miguel’s fingers. His eyes were practically glazed over and he was completely at the mercy of his biological instincts now. Miguel trailed his slick hand down Robby’s flushed torso again and found his cock. It stayed hard as Miguel gripped it again and rubbed his thumb on the slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already.” Robby whined plaintively. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny knew what was coming but couldn’t stop it fast enough. Immediately, Miguel’s grip tightened around Robby’s cock and twisted it painfully, while his other hand pulled out of his ass, leaving him whining pitifully. Miguel had an alpha’s instincts after all and no alpha would tolerate an omega under him giving him orders. And Miguel was going to punish Robby for it unless Johnny did something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel!” Johnny said sharply, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. “Let go! Right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s nostrils flared for a moment as he looked at Johnny in challenge. And then the natural order asserted itself and he submitted to the older alpha, loosening his grip. Robby whimpered and almost fell over if not for Johnny holding him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Miguel said, abashed and gently stroking Robby. “I didn’t mean to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Johnny nodded. “Let’s finish this right, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded back, standing up and pulling off his jeans and underwear the rest of the way. Robby squirmed on the couch, his body unintentionally desperate for the touch of his alpha again and he turned around to look at Miguel with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scooch down.” Miguel ordered as he stepped back between his legs. “This will be better on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really knows what he is doing. He is better than I was with my first omega. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny helped Robby get in position with his back against the couch and his legs in the air. Miguel put his hands under his thighs and pulled him closer before pausing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a taste first?” He asked, pushing his cock in Robby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked at it dazed and hungry and as soon as his mind caught up to the words, he surged ahead, taking the swinging dick in front of him into his mouth. Miguel threw his head back, moaning in pleasure as his member was engulfed by the wet heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… I don’t...” Miguel managed to get out in between moans. “I don’t… want to hurt… him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded proudly. Even if you did prep an omega, the first time still usually hurt. And Miguel wasn’t exactly small. Robby could barely fit him inside his mouth as it was. He gagged as he slurped around that cock and his drool flowed down Miguel’s dick and balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was already kneeling on the couch, his hands on Miguel’s narrow ass, trying to take him in deeper. Miguel’s hand was tangled in his hair and he was somehow resisting the urge to force himself in and choke Robby with his cock. Johnny ran a comforting hand down Robby’s back before dipping into his crack to check him. Robby still felt tight, but he could push two fingers in without any trouble and the boy whined around Miguel’s cock as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go easy and he’ll be fine.” Johnny said, firmly pulling Robby off Miguel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Robby off his knees again and against himself so that Robby was half leaning against him. He put his hands under his knees and pulled them up, almost folding him in half and exposing his hole to Miguel’s sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is pretty.” Miguel said, spreading his cheek with one hand rubbing his thumb over the furled entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt on the couch and shifted forward, guiding his cock towards the target. Johnny felt Robby tense up as the cockhead breached the ring of muscle. Miguel pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until all of him was seated deep inside Robby and that drew out a low moan from deep within the omega’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel moved slow at first, languidly pulling out until his head caught at the rim and pushing in equally slowly. Then gradually his place increased until he was practically slamming in, making Robby whimper with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an alpha after all, Johnny thought, and it was amazing that he had kept himself in control so far. And now it was Johnny’s job to make sure that Miguel didn’t go too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel was feeling possessive now. Territorial. His alpha instincts were taking over and he wanted to mark Robby as his property forever. Claim him with bruises all over his body so that everyone would know who he belonged to. His fingers dug into Robby’s side like claws, leaving red smudges on the pale skin. He pulled the boy up by his hair, digging his teeth into his shoulders. And then he kissed him, plundered his mouth, before biting down on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Johnny had to frustrate him on every turn. He grabbed his wrist, twisting it until Miguel loosened his grip. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him back when he dug his teeth in. And then finally he got annoyed and put his hand on Miguel’s ass, threateningly pushing his fingers against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Go easy.” Johnny said, the warning clear in his voice. “Don’t make me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel slowed down immediately. The alpha in him wouldn’t tolerate being penetrated in a moment like this and while Johnny would never do it, the threat was enough to bring him to his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was getting close. Johnny could see his knot inflating every time he pulled out and Robby seemed almost desperate to keep him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so hot.” Miguel moaned, leaning down to kiss Robby more gently this time. “So tight. Sensei, you wouldn’t believe how tight he feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pulled out almost completely and then forcefully thrust himself back in, his fully expanded knot stretching Robby impossibly wide. Robby arched his back and Miguel came deep inside him with a groan. His body strained with the effort of holding them both up and his hips stuttered as he shot his load. No sooner than it’d subsided, his hand was back on Robby’s still erect member, furiously jerking him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby writhed from the overstimulation, his hand grasping at Miguel’s wrist to make him slow down, but Miguel showed him no mercy. He arched and whimpered, trying to get away, but Miguel’s knot locked him in place. His hand was a blur as he jerked Robby off and wrung out a third orgasm from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby slumped back, exhausted after he was done shooting all over himself. His cock was finally going soft and Johnny knew that it was over. Well, almost over - they’d still have to wait for Miguel’s knot to deflate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Johnny asked, sitting beside them and stroking Robby’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was too dazed to reply. Johnny couldn’t blame him. After a pounding like that any omega’s body would be flooded with hormones and they wouldn’t be able to think of anything other than having their alpha with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel moved and shifted, adjusting them so that Robby was on his lap - his whole body limp and wrapped around Miguel’s. And Robby whined every time the swollen knot tugged against his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there like that for what felt like hours. Miguel gently played with Robby’s soft cock before tracing his abs with his cum, his finger playfully dipping into the belly button. And then he brought them up to his mouth, licking them off and grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He even tastes good.” Miguel told Johnny. “I know this was, like, an emergency or whatever, but I really liked doing it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby was feeling much better now - that much was obvious. The color on his cheeks was back to normal and he wasn’t as jittery anymore. His breathing was even as he sat on the couch, not looking at them while Miguel left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for this. Really.” Johnny said to Miguel at the door. “I know you two don’t exactly get along - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Miguel smiled back. “I… enjoyed it more than I thought I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded proudly. He wouldn’t insult Miguel by asking him to keep it a secret. He knew Miguel wasn’t the type to spread stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I handled it well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought happily as he closed the door and went back to sit by his son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was a crappy dad to Robby his whole life, but atleast I did this right. I took care of him, for once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good now?” He said, smiling and rubbing Robby’s back. “I told you you could trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand off me.” Robby snarled, still not looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled his hand back in shock. “Robby? What…?” He stared at his son in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to humiliate me like that, didn’t you?” Robby growled, looking him in the eyes. “Did you enjoy it? Watching me get turned into his bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I have not been here? Should I have left them alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand. I had to be here. To make sure Miguel didn’t lose control.” Johnny explained, still dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby simply stared at him incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, it’s okay.” Johnny reassured him. “I’m your dad, not some random stranger off the street. I’m supposed to be here. That’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it have to be </span>
  <b>him?</b>
  <span>” Robby almost shouted. “Did you have to let </span>
  <b>him </b>
  <span>use me like a slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was he talking about? An alpha taking care of an omega in heat was the most natural thing in the world. There was nothing to be ashamed of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel was just trying to help.” Johnny stuttered. “Robby, I don’t understand - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will.” Robby promised, getting up. “I’ll get you for this. I’ll make you pay. I don’t know when or how, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt you and then you’ll know what it feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat on the couch in shock as Robby stormed off to his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Johnny III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphas were supposed to be strong - physically and emotionally. They were supposed to be tough, stern, stoic… emotionless. They weren’t supposed to wear their hearts on their sleeves. They didn’t let people know what was going through their heads. Johnny knew all that and that was the creed he lived by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he was having a hard time keeping himself in check at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Johnny asked, trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karate!” Robby replied, puffing out his chest proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six-year old looked absolutely ridiculous in Johnny’s old gi. The jacket draped over him like a robe, trailing the floor and it kept sliding off his shoulders no matter how many times he pulled it back in place. The pants were pulled up to his armpits, barely held in place by the belt tightened around it. The sleeves and legs were scrunched up and kept sliding down over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karate, huh?” Johnny gave his son a smile. “Alright, show me what you got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pulled the sleeves and legs back up again and took a stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HI-YAAA!” He shouted, kicking his leg in the air - and promptly tripped over the loose leg. Johnny couldn’t stop himself from laughing as his six-year old landed on his butt. His son jumped back-up right away, fumbling to keep his clothes from falling off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve seen enough.” Johnny said, between chuckles. “You can take it off now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - I can do it.” Robby insisted, taking the stance again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby!” Johnny let just a hint of sternness creep into his voice. “You are getting my clothes dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light went out of the boy’s face and he looked down in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He said and started trudging sadly back to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wants to connect with you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought, feeling guilty now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He gets little enough time with you as it is. He’s trying whatever he can to get closer to you. The least you can do is meet him halfway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny caught up to him in two long strides and scooped him in the air. Robby squealed and laughed as he tried to kick-out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna learn karate? Is that it?” He asked, tickling his son mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo!” Robby cried between peals of childish laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Too bad.” Johnny said, stopping his assault. “I was thinking of teaching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s face brightened up again and he looked up at Johnny, red-faced and excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked. “You mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ofcourse, bud.” Johnny replied. “We’ll start the day you present as an alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was a child, after all. He wasn’t pleased at being told to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we start now?” He whined. “Others at my school have started already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are not an alpha yet.” Johnny smiled indulgently at his impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be.” Robby said, indignantly. “Besides, mom says there is nothing wrong with being an omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pursed his lips. He’d need to have a talk with Shannon about that. Sure she didn’t say anything wrong, but Robby was still young. He didn’t need his head filled with confusing crap that might affect his development.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ofcourse not.” Johnny agreed. “But omegas don’t do karate. That’s only for alphas and betas. You’ll have to be an alpha if you want me to teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… omegas do do karate.” Robby argued. “There is this girl in my class and her mom - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby!” Johnny was stern again. “Don’t talk back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pouted at him stubbornly - wanting to, but not daring to say something. The kid was going to be a hell of an alpha someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen - that’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>karate, okay?” Johnny explained. “It’s just some lame stuff they make up to make omegas feel good about themselves. But what I’ll teach you is gonna be the real deal and that’s for alphas only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pursed his lips and nodded. “Can I wear this gi when I start training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughed again. “Tell you what? The day you present as an alpha, I’m gonna give you this gi and your very first lesson. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Robby nodded excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you gotta save it until then.” Johnny said, putting him back down. “So go change out of it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dad!” Robby replied before running - and tripping - back to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny watched him go with pride and affection, promising himself that he’d do everything in his power to raise him right, no matter how insane the world got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things used to be pretty simple back in the day. Two genders, three dynamics - six possible categories. Alpha and beta males could only impregnate others, beta and omega females could only get pregnant and alpha females and omega ales were capable of both. Every mated pair consisted of an impregnator and one who could get pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was more than about just reproduction. This hierarchy allowed the society to function smoothly by dividing the roles between caretakers and caregivers. The dominants and the submissives. The leaders and the followers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the alphas used to be the former. They used to be kings, warriors, adventurers and leaders. But then the Dynamics Revolution in the 80’s had started changing everything. Why shouldn’t the omegas be allowed to do whatever an alpha could, they asked? Why shouldn’t the alpha stay home and take care of the children for a change?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t about being “allowed” - it was simply the roles they were best suited for. And filling their heads with ideas - making them think that they had to do something that went against their nature just to prove a point - that’s what was really making them miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world had gone insane with all the politically-correct, omega-rights bullshit - and they weren’t the only ones to suffer for it. Johnny could see the alpha boys nowadays, walking around with their heads bowed, afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing even by mistake, bending over backwards to accommodate any omega that would give them the time of the day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not Robby. His son wasn’t going to turn out like that. Johnny would make sure of it. Robby would grow up to be proud, strong and stern like a proper alpha should be. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be an alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another piece of new-age bullshit that Johnny didn’t buy - that your dynamic was decided at birth. If that had been the case, people would’ve known who was going to be an alpha and who an omega long before the kid presented. But they didn’t - so obviously that wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kids presented based on how they were raised - Johnny knew that for a fact. Sure, biology had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>role to play, but if you raised your kid to be tough, he’d present as an alpha and if you raise him weak, an omega. And Johnny was going to raise Robby right. The whole omega movement had already taken too much from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That social upheaval was the reason why Robby wasn’t living with him full-time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had tried to be a good alpha. He’d tried to do the right thing and offered to marry Shannon - but she’d had her head filled with bullshit too and she’d refused flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things have changed, Johnny.” She’d scoffed. “I might be an omega, but I don’t need an alpha to take care of me. I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d taken everything in Johnny’s power not to throw the paternity suit in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon might’ve gotten her way regarding herself, but she was not going to mess Robby up. His son would grow up to be an alpha - and one Johnny could be proud of at that. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Robby jumped up, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and Johnny hugged him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t proper alpha behaviour - Robby should’ve been more chill about seeing his father. But he was still only eleven and Johnny figured he could forgive this lapse. He had more than enough time in the future to teach him how to be a good alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he’d missed his son too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby had to miss their last two monthly meetings. Upcoming exams the first time and a fever the second. Or so Shannon had told him. Johnny had a sneaking suspicion that she was trying to keep him from his son. So this time, Johnny didn’t give her the chance. He simply showed up to pick Robby up for their weekend together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smirked at Shannon’s annoyed face over Robby’s head. The kid had grown a little since Johnny saw him last. He almost came up to Johnny’s chest now. And he… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s that smell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Johnny a moment to place it - it was the scent of an omega. Which shouldn’t have been surprising since Shannon was right there, after all. But it wasn’t her. Johnny knew her smell well enough to recognize that. And it wasn’t a lingering smell from some previous visitor either. It smelled fresh and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that Robby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked down at the boy against his chest. It did seem like it was coming from him. He moved his hair out of the way and buried his nose in his neck, inhaling. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Robby was an…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s okay.” Robby said quietly, all excitement gone from his voice, as he disentangled himself and stepped back. He couldn’t meet Johnny’s eyes, so he studied his shoes. “Really, dad, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s not. But that’s okay, because it’s not true. Even alphas could give off an omega scent occasionally. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Robby’s jaw and lifted his face up, forcing him to look at his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I see this before?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All kids had baby fat that was supposed to make them look soft and cute and adorable. Sure one might mistake that for the softness of an omega’s features but there was a qualitative, intangible difference between the two. And right now, the face Johnny was looking at, one-hundred percent belonged to an omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hand and Robby went back to studying his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Johnny asked hoarsely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last month.” Robby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fever? That was a heat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s fine.” Robby assured him again. “It’s temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say I can choose to be an alpha, right?” Robby mumbled. “I’m gonna do that. I’m still gonna be an alpha. This is just temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Robby...” Johnny sighed. “It doesn’t work like that. Whatever choice you have to make it has to be before you present. There is no going back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him pleading. “But you said - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, go to your room.” Shannon interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, mom - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby!” She said more sternly. “Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby huffed and stomped back in, letting his displeasure be known. And Johnny waited until he heard the door close before turning on his ex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last month, huh?” He said, bitterly. “Thanks for the heads-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want you to freak out.” Shannon shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Shannon - why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, frustrated. “This didn’t happen out of nowhere, right? There must have been signs before? A change in smell? Him being more affectionate? Moody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you should’ve told me.” Johnny argued. “We could’ve done something. We could’ve fixed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fixed…</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Shannon sounded indignant. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Real nice, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I...” Johnny sighed. “Listen, people should get to be what they want, right? Well, that boy wanted to be an alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not a choice.” Shannon countered. “And he only wanted to be one because you wanted him to be one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still could’ve tried to make it happen.” Johnny said loudly. “What was the harm in trying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannot rubbed her forehead in anger and frustration. “I don’t have the patience for this argument again, okay?” She said. “Your son is an omega now. Get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get used to it? Just like that? All his hopes and dreams for the two of them dashed in an instant. All his plans for making his son a champion and a winner - all gone in a moment. And he was just supposed to get used to it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t make him ashamed of who he is.” Shannon added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofcourse Johnny wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t Sid. Or Kreese. He wasn’t going to love his son any less just because he was an omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a moment, alright?” Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. He was human too, wasn’t he? He was allowed to have an emotional reaction every now and then. “Give me some time to get over my disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are disappointed in me?” A querulous voice asked from the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was standing there, just out of his room with his lip trembling. His watery eyes looked at Johnny, full of hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, he didn’t mean that.” Shannon said immediately. “Did you Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no...” Johnny stammered. “I’m just… disappointed that… I won’t get to teach you karate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Robby asked plaintively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, I told you already.” Johnny explained. “My karate is not for omegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...” Robby blinked back the tears. And then his face twisted into a scowl. “Fine! I didn’t want to learn your dumb karate anyway. Your karate is for losers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, that’s not nice.” Shannon chided softly, but Johnny could hear the amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Robby insisted. “He’s a loser, that’s what you always say, isn’t it? And he is. He lost that match. To a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beta. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then his Sensei got beat up by an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can you imagine that? A big bad alpha getting his ass kicked by an omega? If that’s the kind of loser karate he teaches, I don’t want to learn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Johnny growled, bristling at the disrespect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby took a step back, suddenly scared at the uncharacteristic aggression. And then the stubborn look was back in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! You!” He snarled back, before storming off to his room and slamming the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stood there, speechless, staring at the spot where his son had been. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just lashing out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You hurt him and he’s trying to hurt you back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you better go.” Shannon suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded numbly. It didn’t look like he’d be spending this weekend with his son either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Johnny...” Shannon added just as he was about to leave. “I think it’s better if you stay away for a while. Give Robby some space to deal with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Johnny IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sinewy arms wrapped around his neck and Johnny revelled in the feeling once more. How long had it been since he’d last felt like this? Felt loved and respected and </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciated</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He didn’t care about being an alpha at the moment - he simply wanted the moment to last forever. He wrapped his arms around the skinny boy in return and pulled him deeper into the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A seemingly familiar shadow caught the corner of his eye and he patted Miguel’s back, telling him to let go. Miguel did and Johnny turned his eyes to the corner of the strip-mall, wondering what had caught his attention. There was nothing there. No one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just my imagination. I know two alphas aren’t supposed to be acting so affectionate in public. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Sensei.” Miguel gushed. “This is the most amazing gift ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked back at his student and saw him still staring at his old gi, awestruck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a gift.” He told him. “You earned this. Every thread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked back up, grinning with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… can I make it mine?” He asked, breathless. “Can I mark it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are okay with it.” Miguel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Well, not in the parking lot. Let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Miguel back into the dojo and Miguel practically skipped with excitement all the way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… you can use the office if you want to.” Johnny suggested. “Or the back room...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I do it here?” Miguel asked hopefully. “A-and can you stay to watch? I-I mean, if you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind? Johnny was touched that Miguel would ask it of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a primal ritual between a father and a son. When a son showed his father that he had turned from a boy to a man and gained his approval. Miguel didn’t have a father to share this moment with, so the fact that he’d ask Johnny… he didn’t think he could feel so moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Johnny smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Let me get a chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny went to his office for one as Miguel started whipping off his clothes in a frenzy. He’d completely stripped down by the time Johnny returned and set the chair against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about this?” Johnny asked, watching Miguel’s naked body with approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei.” Miguel replied, swelling up with pride under his gaze. He flexed his developing body, showing off all the hard work he’d been putting in for the past few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to it, then.” Johnny said, folding his arms and sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel unwrapped the gi and pulled on the lowers first. He was taller than Johnny had been when he had first worn in, so the legs were a little short, even as the waist hung low on his hips. He pulled on the upper half next, tightly wrapping the belt around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel preened in front of the floor-length mirror, turning around to get a good look at the logo in the back. Johnny bit back a laugh, remembering how he’d done the same thing when he’d first worn it. Miguel turned around again, taking a few karate stances and no doubt admiring how badass he looked in his new getup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on with it, princess.” Johnny teased. “We don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei.” Miguel replied, excited and nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He undid the belt, letting it hang loose from the loops and the gi-jacket slid open right away. Miguel turned to the mirror again, admiring his chest and abs framed by the white cotton fabric. Then he loosened the drawstring at his waist. The pants slid down his thighs and he caught them there before kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel already had a semi. He spat on his hand and wrapped it around his cock, tugging it hard. And he looked at Johnny with expectation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded in approval. And there was much to approve of here. Miguel was tense and flexed, showing off every cut of his muscle. His torso was hairless except for tufts of hair around his nipples. The V of his abs tapered down to an untamed bush. And a proud alpha cock jutted out from the wilderness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foreskin was still intact, Johnny noted and it slid back to reveal a mushroom head every time Miguel’s hand slid downwards. His balls hung loose and heavy between his legs, swinging like a pendulum with each jerk. It wasn’t thin per-se, but the length made it look relatively slimmer. Around eight inches, Johnny guessed, and still growing. Not bad for a boy his age. A pearl of precum leaked from his slit, the white of it contrasted by the dark complexion of Miguel’s member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rub your thumb over your head.” Johnny instructed. “And play with your nipples. Trust me, it’ll feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded and did as told, his foreskin docking around his thumb. He moaned as he pinched himself, throwing his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to sweat and the room was filled with the smell of alpha pheromones. Johnny watched him intently and critically, as if he was watching him practice his karate moves. Though there wasn’t much room for improvement here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pulled the fabric of the gi closer around him one-handed, making sure to let his soak up his sweat and musk. Once he was done, those clothes would be certain to carry his smell for years - just as they’d carried Johnny’s once upon a time. He moaned and arched, thrusting his cock into his slick hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t waste any.” Johnny said as he watched Miguel’s dick drool precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel made sure to adjust his lowers so as to catch the drops falling from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathing hard and fast. And his hand was going faster. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in ecstasy - and then his cock erupted. His orgasm was impressive in both length, volume and power - pulse after pulse of white fluid landing on his face, his chest and his abs. His knot inflated even without an omega around it and his cum dripped down his forehead and his cheek before sliding down his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel wiped himself with the gi, making sure to soak up every last drop. And then he looked at Johnny with an eager smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Johnny smirked. “But make sure to wash that thing - I don’t want to see any stains on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded and started changing out of it right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a good kid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and a good alpha. The kind of son any dad would be proud to call his own. And I’m doing a good thing here. Treating him like he deserves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why do I have this feeling that I’ve forgotten something important?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Robby,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny paused, trying to think carefully about his next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you refuse to answer my calls. And I refuse to text or e-mail, so I’m going old school and writing this letter. I’ve done a lot of thinking lately and realized just how much I’ve screwed up my life. But my biggest screw-up is my relationship with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the picture on the table - the one he’d taken off the fridge for inspiration - and continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I didn’t react well when I found out you were an omega. And that was my fault, not yours. Every child deserves to feel like they are loved unconditionally by their parents and that day, I made you feel that I didn’t. That’s not true though - I do love you. With all my heart and all my being.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish I could go back and do things differently. But a friend told me that I can’t let my past mistakes dictate my future. So if you give me a chance, I’d like to prove to you exactly how much I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I can’t expect you to trust me right away. I haven’t earned that yet. But I hope you will atleast consider giving me a chance to earn it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d like to make an offer - a way for us to reconnect. You always wanted to learn karate from me and I’d like to teach it to you now. I won’t expect you to join a dojo full of alphas and what I teach them is not suitable for an omega anyway. But I’m sure I can come up with training methods that are suitable just for you. If you agree, we can start training together right away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny reread those words and nodded in approval. It was a great idea - it showed Robby how special he was to him, how much he meant to him and it kept the pressure off. Robby would never be allowed to join Cobra-Kai, ofcourse. That was unthinkable. But this way, atleast he could give his son something meaningful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t expect things to be right between us straight away. But if you give me a chance - give us a chance - then I’m sure I can prove to you that I’m a changed man. Please, think about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love, Dad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for Robby Keene.” Johnny said, breathless, sweaty and panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse consulted her chart for a moment and nodded, pursing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” She said, leading the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny followed her with his heart pounding and the words still ringing in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your son’s in the hospital, Mr. Lawrence… Badly hurt… Attacked… His mother is not responding….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What had happened? How bad was it? Why were there cops in front of that room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A middle aged omega woman backed by an alpha police officer stepped in front of Johnny as he tried to go into the room. He tried to glare her into submission, but she glared right back and didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son’s in there.” Johnny practically growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lawrence?” She asked with narrowed eyes. “We need to ask you a few questions before we let you see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me?” Johnny was incredulous. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir.” The officer chimed in. “It’s protocol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed, resigned. It didn’t matter how much of an alpha someone was, everyone was bureaucracy’s bitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw Robby Keene?” The officer started, taking out his notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny tried to remember the exact date. “A few months ago.” He said. “He dropped out of school and I tried to convince him to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The officer commented, his voice dripping with judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have custody, alright?” Johnny said defensively. “And his mom doesn’t like me being around much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to him any time later?” He asked in the same tone. “Like on the phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head, ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried contacting his mother - Shannon Keene?” The woman said. “Do you have any idea where she might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably shacked up with some loser.” Johnny said, bitterly. “Can someone tell me what’s going on? What happened to my kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son was assaulted, Mr. Lawrence.” The doctor that Johnny hadn’t noticed before cut in with the explanation. “Someone dropped him in front of the hospital - unconscious. He has a few broken ribs, a spiral hairline fracture in the arm, internal bleeding, multiple contusions, perhaps a concussion...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to fade into the background as Johnny swayed on his feet. Robby was hurt. His son was hurt. Badly. And he hadn’t been there to protect him. He’d been too focused on winning tournaments and dealing with Kreese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did it?” He asked, numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were hoping you could help us with that.” The officer said. “Does he have any enemies that you know of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that it was a mugging.” The officer added. “He was going home and someone attacked him. He said he didn’t get a good look at his attackers. Would you like to file a police report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, I would. I want those dirtbags found.” Johnny said, angrily. And then shook his head. There would be time enough for that later. “But I need to see him first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nodded and stepped aside - but the omega woman did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby hasn’t been living in a healthy environment for a while, Mr. Lawrence.” She said, sternly. “I’m here to make sure that doesn’t continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are…?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linda Moseley.” She replied. “Social Services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Social - oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sent someone to his residence, to see if his mother was there.” She continued. “Not only was she wasn’t, but the place had no electricity. There was barely any food in the fridge. And there was an eviction notice posted on the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did things get this bad? How did Shannon let it get this bad? How did I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t… know anything about that.” Johnny stammered. “But I do now. I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The State has to put Robby’s interests first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know my rights, alright?” Johnny bluffed. “I didn’t abuse or neglect my kid - I just didn’t have custody. I thought Shannon was taking care of him - but if she isn’t, then I gotta step up. You can’t just take him away without giving me a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda pursed her lips and stepped aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be keeping an eye on the situation.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brace yourself.” The doctor warned him before he stepped inside. “It looks worse than it actually is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny swallowed thickly as he saw his son on the bed - bruised and bandaged and broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t real. This can’t be real. This couldn’t have happened to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Robby?” He got the word out somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Robby asked, wincing in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-they… couldn’t find your mom.” Johnny told him. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabo… with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rick.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Robby replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is she getting back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said one week tops. But that was almost a month ago, so...” Robby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. Shit. How did I let this happen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m alive.” Robby said. “You can go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you like this.” Johnny told him. “Robby, I’m gonna take care of you from now on. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby scoffed and winced right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He said through gritted teeth. “Poor little pathetic omega - can’t even look after himself. But I can. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you. So you can just fuck right off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny closed his eyes, trying to will the pain in his chest to go away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You hate me that much? Enough that you’d rather be homeless and hungry and alone and miserable than let me look after you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But this wasn’t about that. It didn’t matter if Robby hated him. He was hurt and he needed someone to take care of him - and Johnny had to step up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works.” He said, firmly. “It doesn’t matter if you are an omega or not - you are still a kid. My kid. And I need to take care of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miguel I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miguel wasn’t much of a people person. Sure, Sensei Lawrence had taught him how to be a badass alpha, but inside, he still felt like the awkward and insecure kid he used to be. And big parties like this seemed to bring it out on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were back at the Canyon, with practically the whole school there, drinking and gabbing away while the boom-box played in the background. Hawk seemed to be in his element in a situation like this - he had a crowd gathered around him near the bonfire and was impressing them all with tales of their junkyard adventures. He had Moon hanging off his arm and hanging on to his every word. Miguel was happy for his friend - he really was. Hawk had truly come into his own of late after winning the second place at the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the popularity wasn’t to Miguel’s taste. Being the center of attention made him uncomfortable and self-conscious. He’d much rather hangout with just a few close friends than be at a huge party like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofcourse, he wouldn’t say no to having an omega by his side. Maybe someone to look at him the way Moon was looking at Hawk. He didn’t know yet whether he liked girls better or guys, but he knew it had to be an omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Champ?” Hawk asked, coming to sit beside him on the log. “Why aren’t you having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>having fun. See?” Miguel lifted his half-empty cup of beer for proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just sitting here, all alone and watching everybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - not everyone needs to be a flasher to have fun.” Miguel replied, poking at his bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk laughed in response. He’d left his hoodie unzipped - easier to whip it off and show everyone his falcon tattoo that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get yourself a girl. Or a guy.” Hawk said, slapping his back. “Then you’ll have someone to laugh at your lame jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have you.” Miguel replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, man, seriously.” Hawk said again. “Get yourself a sweet little omega. You are the champ - you can pick anyone you want. Don’t you see how they are all looking at you? You can have them on their back and spreading their legs in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel did see that. He’d been noticing the admiring glances thrown his way for months now. Ever since he’d beat up Kyler and his goons. And that made him uncomfortable. He felt as if he’d be acting like a fraud - like he’d be using them to his advantage if he went for it just because that’s what he was supposed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like any of them really caught his eye. Well, except for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The backpack kid had caught Miguel’s eye pretty early in the evening - and well, that was largely because of the backpack. Why would someone bring one to a party and why would they carry it around all night like that? But then, Miguel looked at him - really looked at him - and he liked what he saw. He liked how the guy’s hair fell over his face every time he looked down. He liked how those green eyes glittered in the firelight. He liked how his cheeks dimpled when he… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, that smile. That damn smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel found his eyes going over to the guy again and again through the night. The omega made his way through the crowds, talking to people, mingling, making friends - winning them over with that megawatt grin of his. And every now and then, he found him looking over at where he was sitting with curious and uncertain eyes. Their gazes met a couple of times, but he always looked away before Miguel could turn it into a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Hawk said, following Miguel’s gaze. “That’s one fine piece of ass. You should go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man.” Miguel shrugged. “Maybe he has a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any guy that let’s that butt out of his sight deserves to lose it.” Hawk scoffed. “Dude, c’mon - look at that butt. If you don’t nail it, someone else will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...” Miguel still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What does a Cobra do?” Hawk asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strike First!” Miguel replied immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strike First!” Hawk echoed. “Go get him, champ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded and got up - and swayed on his feet as he felt dizzy for a second. He had a nice buzz going on and he was feeling pretty good about his chances. He found the guy near the cooler, considering his next drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d go with Coors.” Miguel opened. “Trust me - it’s pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy jumped, startled, before turning to Miguel with panic on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… hey!” He said, nervously looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes me too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel thought with heat rushing through him. The charm he’d been plying others with was gone in an instant and in its place, all that was left was an awkward teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen you around before.” Miguel said, handing him a bottle of beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… uh… I don’t go to your school.” The guy confessed. “A friend of mine told me about the party and I thought I’d check it out. Guess that makes me a crasher, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the invitation was for “all the party animals”.” Miguel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s me then.” The grin was back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Miguel, by the way. Miguel Diaz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I mean… uh...” The guy was a little flustered. “I’m Robby Keene.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel liked this a lot better. Just the two of them, away from the rowdy crowd. Walking along the trail in the moonlight. Their shoulders bumping every now and then. Miguel wanted to put his arm around Robby’s waist and pull him in for a kiss, but figured it’d be too forward right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you at the tournament, you know?” Robby was saying. “You were pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just good?” Miguel said smugly. “Dude, I was awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby laughed. “And so humble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel chuckled back. “So, are you into karate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gave him a half-shrug, not answering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s playing it cool - just like Sensei taught you to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That guy you were hugging at the end...” Robby said, conversationally. “That was your karate teacher, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My karate sensei, yeah.” Miguel replied, smiling. “Sensei Lawrence owns and runs Cobra Kai. That’s our dojo, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… uh… he looked really proud of you.” Robby continued. “Alphas don’t usually act like that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel knew that. Sensei Lawrence was pretty stand-offish most of the time. But that was what made all the moments he showed affection that much special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t. Not usually.” Miguel told him. “But, sometimes, even alphas need to show their love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of guy is he?”  Robby asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel felt hisheart beat faster at the question. He was always looking for opportunities to somehow work Johnny and Cobra Kai into every conversation - so the fact that Robby would ask about him unprompted…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei Lawrence? He’s badass.” Miguel gushed. “He’s all tough and stoic on the outside - but he really has a big heart and he loves ALL his students. He doesn’t just teach us karate - he teaches us how to live. And he’s always there for us. No matter what kind of problem I have, he’s always ready with advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great guy.” Robby said, in an odd tone. “So… how did you guys meet? I mean, did you see a flyer for his dojo or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty boring story.” Miguel deflected. Something about Robby’s tone made him unsure if he was really interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - I wanna know.” Robby insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he just being polite?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not that boring, actually.” Miguel smiled. “I used to be kind of a nerd and these guys were beating up on me. But Sensei Lawrence stepped in and showed them what’s what. He pulled out some really badass moves. I asked him to teach me the next day and he agreed. That’s how Cobra Kai started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?” Robby asked. “I mean - a random guy asks him to teach him and he just opens a dojo for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it did sound strange when you put it like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t agree right away.” Miguel shrugged. “But I guess he needed a job and this was something he’d always wanted to do. And I can be pretty persuasive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was just work then? He started because you paid him for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I couldn’t pay him in the beginning.” Miguel laughed. “I used to do chores all around the place instead of paying. It was just the two of us for months, training in an empty dojo. That was before Cobra Kai really took off. And you know? Even now, despite all the other students, it really feels like Sensei and I share some special connection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds amazing.” Robby said, not sounding amazed at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right here, Miguel thought, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...” Robby shrugged. “Cobra Kai is for alphas only, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betas too - but just beta boys.” Miguel corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it hit him. Ofcourse Robby wasn’t really happy about hearing all of this. He’d been admiring Cobras from afar and he wanted to be a part of it. But he was an omega so he couldn’t be. Miguel had unintentionally been taunting him with something he could never have and he felt like a dick for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… uh… sorry.” Miguel mumbled. “Sensei has this bug up his ass about not letting omegas join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool.” Robby shrugged. “I’m more into skateboarding anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was deflecting, Miguel knew and he felt bad for the poor guy. Sure there were other dojos but none was like Cobra Kai. Their Sensei was special and even people not in the dojo could see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can talk to him about it.” Miguel suggested. “Convince him to start letting omegas in as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’ll listen to you.” Robby said with bitterness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I can be pretty persuasive.” Miguel smirked. “And I Sensei loves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby hmmed sullenly without replying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe...” Miguel said, grabbing his shoulders and turning him towards him. “I can teach you a couple of moves. Then I’ll be your sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brought a reluctant smile back to that face and Miguel felt the excitement come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?” Miguel said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. “Think you can take on the champ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-off.” Robby said, pushing him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t push him that hard. Miguel must’ve been more drunk than he thought because there was no way a weak nudge like that should’ve sent him stumbling. And the rock he slipped on was just a stroke of bad luck. Robby burst out laughing as Miguel landed on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some fighter.” He scoffed, offering Miguel a hand up. “Guess that means I’m the champion now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel smirked mischievously as he took the offered hand. A yank and a trip and Robby was tumbling down. Miguel made sure to break the guy’s fall with a hand under him, before he climbed on top and pinned his hands above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to win 3 points to become champ, </span>
  <em>
    <span>champ!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Miguel teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” Robby said, struggling weakly and squirming under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel refused, keeping him pinned in the place and studied the face bathed in moonlight. The smile was half-frozen on Robby’s face and his eyes looked nervous and excited. The light blush on his cheek was visible even in the dim light and his lips were parted. Robby tilted his face up and Miguel closed the gap, kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what was missing from his life, Miguel thought. He was what was missing. Robby - moaning under him. Robby - parting his lips and letting Miguel’s tongue invade his mouth. Robby - squirming and arching and rubbing his clothed erection against Miguel’s own. Robby - letting him hold him down with one hand, while the other snaked between his legs, rubbing and exploring…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmpphffff.” Robby moaned, suddenly struggling harder to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something’s wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel broke off the kiss and let his hands go. Immediately, Robby was pushing at his chest and pushing him off. Miguel stumbled and sat on the ground, staring in confusion as Robby got up and dusted himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - what’s wrong?” Miguel asked, hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong is that all you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>alphas are the same.” Robby said, disgusted. “You think you can just walk around, taking what you want and the rest of us are just supposed to bend over and let you fuck us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I...” Miguel stammered. Did he do something wrong? Did he make a mistake somehow? But he’d been so careful. Sure he hadn’t asked for permission explicitly, but he’d read the signals. And he had stopped the moment Robby asked him to. “I thought you wanted this. Wanted… me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because you are the hotshot karate champ?” Robby scoffed. “Because every omega for miles around goes wet at the thought of you? Because you are a Cobra and everyone wants your snake? Get over yourself, you arrogant asshole. You are not that special. And neither is your sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned around and walked away, leaving Miguel on the ground, burning with shame and humiliation. He didn’t understand why Robby would do this to him. He could’ve just rebuffed him from the start if he wasn’t interested. Why would he act so nice and friendly only to… reject him so cruelly?</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s ears burned every time he saw Robby talking to someone. He was sure the guy was badmouthing him - telling people how Miguel almost assaulted him. And that wasn’t what happened - it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back on his log once again with a fresh beer in his hand when Aisha came to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Struck out, huh?” She said, sympathetically. “Saw you leaving with that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shrugged in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not worth it.” Aisha comforted. “You don’t want to associate with his type anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I like his type, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel thought, sullenly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing him felt right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He acted like he liked me.” Miguel complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was probably just trying to sell you some party favors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Party favors? Like gift-bags or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like… he’s a… salesman?” Miguel asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s call it that.” Aisha laughed. And then she saw the still confused look on his face. “How are you not getting this? Dude’s a dealer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dealer?” Miguel frowned. And then his face cleared. “You mean… drugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a dork sometimes.” Aisha shook her head, exasperated. “Yeah - he’s dealing drugs. I’m guessing weed and molly. Why do you think he’s carrying around that backpack? What do you think is in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s eyes widened and he looked at Robby with a completely new perspective. It all made so much sense now. The constant mingling. The backpack. The superficial charm. The guy was working the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then a fresh wave of humiliation washed over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I got rejected by him? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Him</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? A fucking omega drug dealer? And I’m supposed to just allow that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angrily, Miguel got to his feet and headed towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exchange was pretty subtle and he had to strain his eyes to see it. You’d never have guessed that that innocent handshake was actually a way of passing the plastic sachet of pills between them. Miguel glowered as he approached the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He said, angrily. “You can’t be doing that shit here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy who’d just bought the drugs hurried away, embarrassed, but Robby just turned to face him calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I can do for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>champ?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, with just a hint of sneer in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - you can’t be doing that shit here.” Miguel repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking to people?” Robby said, mocking. “Isn’t that what you are supposed to do at a party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Miguel snapped. “You can’t sell drugs here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Me?” Robby said, taking an exaggerated offence. “I’d never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Miguel sneered back. “So what’s in your bag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunya.” Robby replied immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunya?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that some new drug?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby smirked as Miguel walked right into it. “None-ya business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel flushed red as peals of laughter broke out around him. He hadn’t realized it but a crowd had started gathering around them - with his friends among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I’m serious.” He was determined to keep his temper. “That shit’s illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is the booze everyone’s been drinking.” Robby replied, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different...” Miguel tried arguing, but couldn’t come up with the reasoning for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe you have a stick up your ass,” Robby shrugged. “But that’s no reason to harsh everyone else’s buzz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More laughter. He was being humiliated. In front of everyone. By an omega, no less. He could not let that stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Final warning, Keene.” Miguel said, deadly serious. “Dump that crap in the water and we can all go back to enjoying the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Robby sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or...” Miguel said, deliberately putting as much threat in his voice as he could. “I show everyone what a bitch looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That should do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what Sensei always said - it was an omega’s instinct to back down from a threatening alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - you are already showing everyone what a bitch looks like.” Robby replied, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shocked silence all around them for a moment - and then everyone burst out laughing. Miguel could feel his face burn red hot. This was worse than Kyler. Atleast then he’d gotten beat up by another alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby smirked at him and turned to go - but Miguel knew what he had to do now. Sensei had taught him about this - alphas didn’t make idle threats. If he wasn’t willing to follow through with something, he shouldn’t have said anything to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel grabbed the back of the backpack and yanked it back forcefully, making Robby stumble. He tried to turn around to swing, but his arms were trapped by the strap. Another tug and he fell backwards on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me!” He yelled, shaking the bag loose and freeing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel threw the bag aside as Robby got up, raising his fist. He threw a punch - slow and uncoordinated - and Miguel easily dodged it, bending backwards. He returned with a knee to his gut and then tripped him, landing him on his back. Robby lay there, wheezing, and Miguel stood over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time, this show of dominance would’ve been enough. But after the way Robby had challenged him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Robby by his collar and pulled him to his feet, as the boy clutched his stomach, still trying to breathe. He barely resisted as Miguel dragged him to a log in the corner and the whole crowd turned to look. He paused to unbutton Robby’s jeans and then pulled it down his legs along with his underwear. The crowd gasped as the omega was left vulnerable and exposed in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sat down and pulled Robby over his lap, with his pale cheeks in the air. Someone giggled nervously, but most people were too transfixed by what they knew was about to happen. Miguel raised his hand and brought it down on the cheek, hard, leaving a red handprint there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ONE!” Hawk yelled out as Robby yelped in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel raised his hand again and brought it down on the second cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TWO!” Hawk shouted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third slap hit the back of Robby’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THREE!” More than one voice called out this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By ten, the whole crowd was counting along as one. Robby’s ass got redder with each spank. He whimpered and struggled to get free, but Miguel had him locked in place. One after the other, the slaps rained down relentlessly, without mercy and the round omega ass jiggled and bounced with each hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By fifty, Miguel figured he’d had enough. He pushed Robby off his lap and the boy scrambled to pull his pants back up. The crowd hooted and cheered, giving the whole show a standing ovation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made your point, alright?” Robby said through gritted teeth. He didn’t look at Miguel. “I’ll get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you had your chance to do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let Robby watch him helplessly as he made his way back to the crowd - to where the discarded backpack lay. He picked it up and turned to make sure that Robby was watching him, before heading towards the bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Robby said, loudly, scrambling to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel turned to face his attacker, but Hawk got to him first. He tackled Robby before he could get to Miguel and pinned him to the ground, face down with a knee on his back. Then he grabbed his hair and lifted his head, making sure that he could watch what Miguel was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel smirked at him and turned around, slowly and deliberately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOO!!!” Robby screamed, helpless under Hawk. “PLEASE! DON’T! PLEASE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel threw the backpack into the bonfire and the flammable material burst into flames. He turned to see Robby looking at him in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk laughed and got off him. As soon as the weight was off, Robby scrambled back to his feet and rushed ahead. And Miguel’s eyes widened in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That idiot is gonna burn himself over some stupid drugs?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel intercepted him - grabbing his arm as he rushed past and using his momentum to flip him over. Then he pushed him back as soon as Robby got to his feet again. And Hawk stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his throat and keeping him in place. Robby struggled to get free, but Miguel stepped in front of him and a punch to the gut settled him right down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d show everyone what a bitch looks like, right?” Miguel smirked, grabbing his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby’s jeans were still unbuttoned, hanging low on his hips and Miguel yanked them down, exposing him to everyone. Robby curled, trying to cross his legs and cover himself, but Miguel didn’t let him. Hawk smirked at him over Robby’s shoulder and shoved his free hand between Robby’s cheeks. Robby yelped and arched as two fingers entered him dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Robby started to grow hard and Miguel stepped aside letting the whole student body witness it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that?” He said, loudly. “Bitch likes getting fingered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd roared in laughter and Robby bucked and writhed, trying to escape Hawk’s intrusion. Hawk pumped his digits in and out roughly and Robby’s hard cock swung in the air, spraying precum everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stepped back in front of him and grabbed him by nuts. He twisted and turned them, making Robby whimper and spurt more precum. Then he grabbed his dick and started tugging and squeezing it roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tugs and Robby arched, moaning loudly as he came in Miguel’s hand. Omegas came a lot and they came often - what their seed lacked in potency, it made up for in frequency. That was a well-known fact - but it didn’t stop it from being any less humiliating. The crowd hooted and hollered as Robby cried through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel brought his slick hand up to Robby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick.” He said, softly. “Do it or it’ll be so much worse for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked like he was going to defy him for a moment. But then he thought better of it. He obediently stuck his tongue out, lapping up the cum from Miguel’s fingers. Miguel waited until he was half done and then smeared the rest of it on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - fuck him up!” Someone yelled from the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel rolled his eyes. Kids could be so fickle. He’d bet that they didn’t even remember that they were all laughing at Miguel just minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - just fuck him!” Someone else shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - fuck that bitch!” Another voice yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel felt a chill go through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are these guys actually serious? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting an omega in his place through embarrassment was one thing - but what they were talking about… Miguel would never do something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But others were taking up the cry. Soon, the air was filled with chants of “Fuck Him!”. And Hawk was nodding and encouraging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel raised his hands, telling them to settle down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” He said, loudly. “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Mercy!” Someone - Aisha? - yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, c’mon!” Miguel shouted again. “This is what he wants. Look at him - the bitch is gagging for cock.” He grabbed Robby’s still hard dick and shook it to make his point. “I’m not gonna give him what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to get Robby out of there, he realized. This had already gone too far. And if he just let it go, some other alpha might step in his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show’s over!” Miguel declared. “Let’s just all go back to having fun, alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at Hawk to let him. With a disappointed scowl, Hawk pushed Robby at him and Miguel grabbed him by the back of his neck again. Twisting his other arm behind him, Miguel marched him away from the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel led him like that, with his jeans and underwear still around his thighs and his still hard cock bouncing with each-step. Robby stumbled along, barely able to keep his balance and Miguel led him out into the parking lot. And there he let him go and sent him sprawling onto the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t look up as he pulled his pants back into the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ever see you again, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck you up. Got it?” Miguel said, threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him, scared and pleading, and those eyes sent a pang of guilt through Miguel’s chest. Resolutely, he turned around and walked away from the beaten boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look at me like that. This was your fault. You left me no choice. I wouldn’t have had to do this if you had just listened from the start.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miguel II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update - life got in the way...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miguel suppressed a groan, trying to surreptitiously rub his stomach and ease the pain away. He couldn’t hide the wince, though and Hawk noticed it right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you okay?” He asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. No big deal.” Miguel said, dismissively. “Think I drank too much at the party and my stomach doesn’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The party was, like, three days ago.” Hawk frowned. “Are you sure you are okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Miguel deflected. He didn’t want to talk about this with Hawk. He didn’t want to tell him that it only seemed to happen when he thought about Robby Keene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been drunk that night - but not enough that he could blame it on the booze. He’d meant to do it and he’d enjoyed it - and the next day, that fact had horrified him. That was not the kind of alpha he wanted to be. That was not the kind of alpha he thought he was. Not someone who’d abuse and humiliate an omega like that. His mother had taught him better than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had had no choice, right? Robby, an omega, had publicly challenged and embarrassed him. If he hadn’t responded in kind, he’d lost the respect of his friends and classmates. So if he’d had no choice then why did he feel so guilty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go pussy on me. Just be back in shape before school, okay?” Hawk said. “This year’s gonna rule!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked at him quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - after what you did to that guy... Keene?” Hawk explained. “Forget about messing with us, no one’s even gonna step out of line with you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s stomach cramped again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done that.” Miguel said, tightly. “I crossed a line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Bitch totally had it coming.” Hawk grinned, slapping his shoulder. “Bet he won’t be mouthing off to any alpha any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk wasn’t going to understand. Miguel had known that already. Hawk had gotten in touch with his alpha side a little too deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sensei would. He always knew the answer. He’d know where Miguel went wrong, what he should've done instead and how he could fix it. If he ever bothered to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei no-show again?” Aisha asked, approaching them as if on cue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head. They’d been waiting outside the dojo for half an hour already and it was starting to look like Johnny would be missing the class as well - just as he had for the past two days. Miguel had simply gotten a text - “Family emergency” - on the first day and nothing at all the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel took out his phone, wondering if he should call and check anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any messages?” Hawk asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he - ” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had missed a message after all. “Yeah. No class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groaned in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with him?” Hawk asked. “Didn’t you check on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head. “He was gone all day. I didn’t see his car in the parking lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell the others.” Aisha said, disappointed. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car was in the parking lot today. Which meant Sensei was back from whatever emergency he’d had. So why hadn’t he come back to the class?</span>
  <span>Or maybe he’d just got back and was tired. Either way, Miguel had to check on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door yielded no response despite him knocking twice - so Miguel let himself in with the key that Sensei had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei!” He called out, entering. The place looked normal, as usual, except for the pile of blankets on the couch. And he could hear the shower running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, you in there?” He called out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute.” Johnny shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed in relief and went back to the living room. Sensei was finally there and he could - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped in alarm when the pile of blankets moved. A messy head peeked out from under there and peered at him with one good eye. And it took Miguel a moment to recognise the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell happened to him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his first thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell is Robby Keene in Sensei’s apartment, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was too shocked to give voice to either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just walk in here like you own the place?” Robby asked, sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt churned Miguel’s stomach once more but he managed to find his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He croaked. And then cleared his throat. “I mean, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live here.” Robby replied, his bruised lips giving him a familiar smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guy is insane. What kind of person just barges into someone’s house and says…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robby. You are up.” Johnny said from behind Miguel. And he heard relief in that voice, not confusion or anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, you know this guy?” Miguel asked, trying to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. yeah. Miguel this is Robby. My son.” Johnny introduced them. “And Robby, this is Miguel, one of my students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son? Did he just say son? Son?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when did Sensei have a son?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when was that son Robby Keene?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And… Oh, shit. What the hell did I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure Sensei would’ve seen the guilt in his face and instantly known everything, but luckily Johnny was in the kitchen, filling a glass with water. Robby did though and he smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so screwed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Johnny said, handing Robby the glass of water. “Take small sips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel watched the exchange, the care Johnny showed the omega and that made him believe that it was true. That it wasn’t some sick prank they’d concocted together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a son?” Miguel asked, his mind still trying to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny swallowed and nodded. “I.. should’ve told you before. It just never came up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby scoffed lightly. “You were probably too ashamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hurt in Johnny’s eyes. “Robby, I’d never be ashamed of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about you being ashamed of being a deadbeat dad.” Roby said, squinting at him. “But it’s interesting where your mind goes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t get along. Even an idiot could see that. And that’s why Miguel had never seen him before. They were estranged and he wasn’t part of Johnny’s life until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it all clicked together almost instantaneously. Robby’s interest in Cobra Kai. Robby attending the tournament. Robby asking him about his relationship with Johnny. Robby asking him what kind of man Johnny was. He was scoping things out - trying to pump him for information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me he was your dad?” The words were out of Miguel’s mouth before he could think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked between them, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two know each-other?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any hope Miguel might’ve had of convincing Robby to keep their run-in a secret was gone now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… uh… ran into each-other at a party a couple of days ago.” Miguel explained, shuffling on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad.” Robby added. “Who do you think did this to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowned and then his eyes widened in anger. He whirled on Miguel and Miguel backed up a step. He’d never seen Sensei look like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Miguel said, horrified. “I didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>rough me up?” Robby asked, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel?” Johnny’s voice was a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Miguel stammered. He’d stayed in control, he knew that for certain. And Robby looked like someone had really gone to town on him. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had a good reason. “Y-you were selling drugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you were dealing?” Johnny asked, turning to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s smile curdled on his face and he looked at Johnny with a defiant look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - so what?” He said, shrugging. “I had to earn money somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Johnny said, rubbing his forehead. “Tell me what happened… exactly. Miguel you go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel hesitated. He was happy that Sensei was giving him the chance to tell his side first. Atleast that way he could make sure that Robby wouldn’t twist the facts. But if he lied about something or omitted anything - that would just give Robby the chance to paint him in a bad light, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… It was the Canyon party I told you about. And Robby was there, selling drugs to kids.” Miguel started. “I told him to stop, to just dump all that crap, but he didn’t listen. So I… hit him and… spanked him.” Miguel took a deep breath. “Then I burned all that crap and jerked him off to teach him a lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot the part about doing it in front of everyone.” Robby chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - that too.” Miguel nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it didn’t sound that bad when he said it out loud. It wasn’t anything that unusual - kids did that crap to each-other all the time. Miguel had lost count of how many times he’d gotten pantsed and fingered by bigger alphas back when he used to still be a nerd. And omegas being spanked and even fucked in public - well, that was something their alphas were allowed to do even now if they stepped out of line. Granted Miguel wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robby’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel, what the hell?” Johnny asked, sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sensei.” Miguel replied looking at his feet. “I didn’t know he was your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter.” Johnny argued. “You don’t treat people like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I th-thought...” Miguel said quietly. “He insulted me in front of everyone. Made fun of me. I thought... I had to do it to stand up for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head in disappointment and Miguel didn’t know that could feel this bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt bad about it right away. I promise.” Miguel spoke up. It was important that they knew that. “Robby - I really am sorry. I’ve been feeling like crap for the last few days and I was here to ask Sensei how to make it right. I swear I want to make it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded sternly. “You stay back after class and clean up the mats and toilets for a month. And you help Robby with whatever he needs until he’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, relieved and gladly accepted his punishment. Coming to Johnny had been the right thing after all. This was how it was supposed to work - you were going to screw up every now and then, but if you took your punishment like a man and made things right, you could let go of the guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Robby asked, incredulous. “That’s all he gets for the shit he pulled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. “Robby, he embarrassed you a little. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did a lot more than that.” Robby insisted. “Look at me, dad. Look at what he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Miguel repeated. “I didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.” Robby replied. “You might not have been the one beating the shit out of me, but you caused this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stared at him, confused and so did Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell do you think I got the drugs, dumbass?” Robby said, exasperated. “Do I look like a chemist to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head, still confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stuff wasn’t mine, you moron. I was given that to sell.” Robby explained. “The guys that gave it to me expected me to sell and come back with the money. But you burned it all. So when I came back empty-handed...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby left the rest unsaid. But Miguel’s stomach cramped up anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby - you have to tell that to the cops.” Johnny said, softly. “You can’t let those bastards get away with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad, let’s tell the cops that I was dealing drugs.” Robby scoffed. “I’m sure that’ll work out great for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you involved with someone like that in the first place?” Miguel asked. Robby shouldn’t blame him for his own stupidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think? I needed money.” Robby replied. “Mom didn’t pay the bills. They cut off power and I was about to be kicked out in the streets. How else was I gonna get that kind of cash that fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more to the story here, Miguel realized. More than Robby simply being estranged from his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why… d-didn’t you come to me?” Johnny asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because you’ve been such an awesome dad until now?” Robby scoffed. “I already told you - I’m not the pathetic omega loser you think I am. I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of fucked-up, twisted logic was that? What did being an omega have to do with it? Robby was still a kid, wasn’t he? Miguel was an alpha, but he knew that if he ever got in that kind of trouble, he wouldn’t hesitate to run to his omega mother for help. Alpha or omega, kids ran to their parents for help. That’s how it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>more to this story than he could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I fucked up.” Johnny sighed and rubbed his eyes. “But that’s not on Miguel. He’s just trying to make things right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can start by giving me five-hundred bucks.” Robby smirked. “That’s the street-value of the stuff he burned. Plus the cash I had in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, what…?” Johnny started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think this is over?” Robby asked. “That those guys dropped me off at the hospital because they cared about me? No - they knew that if I died, they wouldn’t get their money back. They are gonna come back for it, sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel felt a chill go through him at those words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna happen again…? No, I can’t let it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… I-I don’t have that kind of...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny cut him off with a raised hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you are not giving those guys a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dime </span>
  </em>
  <span>after what they did to you.” Johnny told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d rather have me beat up?” Robby scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not gonna happen either.” Johnny insisted. “I’m gonna protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - you’ve done a bang-up job so far.” Robby scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny winced at the insult, but let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do better. Promise.” He said. “But that’s for later. Right now, I don’t want there to be bad blood between the two of you, okay? So I want you to shake hands and make up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby glared at the both of them, still sullen and defiant. And Miguel stepped forward, extending his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon man - I really want to put this behind us.” He said. “I’ll be nothing but nice to you from now on - I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby grimaced but extended his hand anyway. It was in a cast too, Miguel saw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I need more reasons to feel guilty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby got up, staggering to his feet with difficulty while Johnny hovered over him, ready to catch him if he fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” He asked. “You stay here and I’ll get it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to take a dump.” Robby sneered. “You wanna help me with that too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed him aside and stumbled his way to the bathroom. And Johnny slumped on the couch where Robby had been sleeping, emotionally worn out. Miguel sat down beside him, feeling sorry for him and trying to think of something to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I messed things up between you and Robby, Sensei.” He said, softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny gave a half-hearted laugh. “I messed things up with him long before you came into picture. And I don’t know if I can ever make it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip in sympathy. And then he remembered something - the look on Robby’s face when he’d talked about Cobra Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei - I think he wants to join Cobra Kai.” He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head. “He’s an omega. There are no omegas in Cobra Kai. I can teach him personally, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That probably wasn’t what Robby wanted though. “Can’t you make an exception? It’s just a dumb rule.” Miguel argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a reason behind that rule.” Johnny explained. “Think about it - if he ends up being good at it, he’ll end up embarrassing others. You know how humiliating it could be for an alpha to lose to an omega.” Miguel bit his lip and nodded. “And if he isn’t - if he keeps losing every day - how’s that gonna be any good for him? And chances are, that’s what’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not...” Miguel suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head. “Omegas are hardwired to back down when confronted by alphas. He won’t be able to help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s mind flashed back to the stubborn set of the jaw and the green eyes that had stared him down in the firelight. Somehow he didn’t think that was going to be a problem. But convincing Johnny of that was a battle already lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just figured that if he knew how to defend himself...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t supposed to, alright?” Johnny said, frustrated. “Omegas aren’t supposed to fight. Their alphas should do it for them. I should be the one protecting him and I failed. And I don’t know how I’m gonna do it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and Miguel pursed his lips. He knew what he had to do now. This was the way to really make things right - not scrubbing mats or cleaning toilets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to do it alone. I’m gonna help you too. And...” He added confidently. “So will the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked at him and smiled gratefully. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bitch is Sensei’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>SON!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>??” Hawk said, horrified. “Oh, man… oh fuck… oh, we are so fucked...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel couldn’t keep the smile from his face at that response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s cool.” He reassured his friend. “I talked to Sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk looked puzzled for a moment - and then his face cleared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ofcourse, I should’ve known.” He smiled. “Sensei wouldn’t expect us to act like pussies just because he’s his son, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not...” Miguel shook his head. “I mean, I apologized to Robby. And we settled things. It’s all good now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>You</em> apologized?” Hawk frowned. “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong. He should be the one apologizing for mouthing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude...” Miguel sighed, frustrated. Explaining this to Hawk would take too long and he didn’t have the energy for that. “It’s over, okay? I took the heat and I kept you out of it. And so did Robby, for some reason. So let’s just move past it and be nice to the guy from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk didn’t seem to like that idea. “So we’re supposed to be nice even if he keeps talking shit to us?” He asked. “How’s that fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you really that much of a dick? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You wanna take that up with Sensei?” Miguel challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk scowled, but shook his head, thinking better of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have to take care of him for a while.” Miguel added. “He might have some guys coming after him and we gotta protect him when Sensei’s not around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are getting dragged into his mess now?” Hawk scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned, frustrated. He’d never really been a fan of Hawk’s new attitude, but it was starting to wear a little thin now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this because Sensei needs me to. And because an alpha protecting an omega is the right thing to do.” Miguel snapped. “But <em>you</em> don’t have to do anything you don't want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk looked abashed, but only for a moment. “You know I’m up for a fight any time, man.” He said, cheerfully. “And who knows - maybe he’d be so grateful that he’d let me take a turn at that ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head, exasperated. Whatever bullshit Hawk had to tell himself to get on board was fine with him. The more people there were watching over Robby, the safer he was going to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Miguel III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miguel caught up to Robby outside the mini-mart beside the dojo. Sensei was still inside, starting the second class of the day, but Robby wanted to leave and get some shopping done. And Miguel had offered to walk him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Robby! Wait up.” Miguel shouted, jogging to catch up to him. “Let me carry that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gave him a sullen look, but handed him the bag of groceries without a word. And Miguel fell into step beside him, slowing down to match his pace with Robby’s. By all rights, the guy shouldn’t even be out right now. Sure, the bruises were fading and the swelling was down - but his torso was still wrapped in bandages and his arm was still in cast. Even so, Robby refused to be stuck on the bed all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel didn’t know what it was, but something about the guy brought out all the protective instincts in him. Watching him like that, wounded and vulnerable, he wanted to hug him and comfort him. He wanted to offer him a shoulder to lean on. He wanted to carry him all the way back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that any excess familiarity from him would not be welcome here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were into skateboarding, right?” Miguel said, trying to break the ice. “Would be cool if you showed me some moves. A-after you are better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gave him a blank stare, but kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am genuinely sorry.” He said, again. “I wasn’t just saying that stuff because Sensei was there, okay? I meant every word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so you keep telling me.” Robby said, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not ready yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’ll take some time for you to get over it. And that’s okay.” Miguel told him. “But… can you just tell me that it’ll happen someday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you admit the truth.” Robby replied, turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned. He thought he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to fuck me, right?” Robby said with narrowed eyes. “You want me to bend over and spread my legs so you can stick your big alpha cock inside my slick hole? You want to pound me into the mattress and fill me up with your cum? You want to make me your bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel flushed red at the explicit nature of the words and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… I’m not… That’s not it...” He stammered before taking a breath. “I liked you, okay? I still like you. But I’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>demean</span>
  </em>
  <span> you like that. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just really care about drugs, huh?” Robby scoffed. “You are a vigilante? Roaming the streets at night to keep them clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Miguel was confused again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not pretend that you did what you did because I was dealing, alright?” Robby said, scornfully. “You didn’t actually give a shit about some dumb kids getting high. You were just pissed because I wouldn’t spread my legs for you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked down at the ground, ashamed at being called out like that. “It did hurt, okay?” He admitted. “I thought you liked me. So when you rejected me like that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Your big alpha ego couldn’t handle being rejected by an omega, so you had to make me pay for that.” Robby sneered. “So tell me again how you are NOT that kind of alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel didn’t look at him the rest of the way back.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some dumb show was droning on on TV and Miguel could barely pay attention to it. And he doubted Robby was either. They were just whiling the time away until Johnny got home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel still couldn’t stop thinking about what Robby had said to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you are right...” He muttered out loud, making Robby look at him in askance. “What you said before - about me being that kind of alpha - I didn’t think I was, but maybe I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Robby said, hesitating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to be.” Miguel continued. “If I am like that, then… I want to change. That should count for something, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was looking at him skeptically, trying to judge whether he was being sincere or simply saying what he thought Robby wanted to hear. So Miguel went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom’s an omega and she is the person I respect the most in the world. Even more than Sensei. And the thought of someone treating her the way I treated you...” Miguel couldn’t keep in a shudder. “I really don’t want to be the guy she’d be ashamed of. Can you believe that much atleast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby frowned and nodded tersely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you gonna change?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I just figured I’d learn from Sensei.” Miguel shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby barked out a laugh and winced in pain right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good alpha and he cares about you a lot.” Miguel argued, frowning. “If you just gave him a chance - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crap between me and my dad is none of your business, okay?” Robby snapped. “You don’t know shit about that and you don’t get to tell me how to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shrank from the rebuke and Robby angrily turned away from him. They sat in silence for the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Robby spoke up, grudgingly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve just been in a bad mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, still not looking at him. He could understand that much - relentless pain and physical discomfort could drive anyone over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t gotten off in a while.” Robby added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked up, surprised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he admit to that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” He asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since this.” Robby raised his casted arm to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was weeks ago. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel winced in sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… need help?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that why he brought it up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shrugged, resolutely not looking at him. “Helping me is part of your punishment, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting you off is supposed to be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>punishment? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sure.” Miguel nodded eagerly. Then he hesitated. “So… how do you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby sighed in frustration. “Never mind. It was a stupid idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You moron. Why would you ask him that? You know how stubborn and proud he is. It wasn’t easy for him to ask for this much help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby got up, annoyed, and turned to leave, but Miguel got up and stopped him with his hands on his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me if I do something wrong.” He whispered, nuzzling his neck. “Do you promise to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded tersely before leaning back into his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel parted his lips and gently sucked at his neck, right where the sweet omega scent was coming from and Robby sighed in relief as he went limp in his arms. His hand trailed up the omega’s back, before tangling in his hair, tugging it gently and turning his head. Miguel was mindful of Robby’s wounds as he kissed him. He gently trailed his tongue over the lips before pushing in, carefully caressing the inside of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed his hand back down his chest, before dipping under the hem and touching the soft skin there. Robby tensed, sucking in a breath as the calloused fingers sent a current through his body. Miguel lifted his shirt up, pulling it over his head and breaking the kiss to do so. Robby still couldn’t fully lift his arms, so he needed Miguel’s help to take off. And he took the opportunity to take his own shirt off as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby dropped his guard for just a moment. He stared at Miguel’s bare chest and abs in awe as he trailed hand down his torso. He paused on his way down to scratch his brown nipple before tracing his fingers through the cuts of his muscles. His lips were parted and his eyes were hungry and scared - but then they met Miguel’s and the mask of indifference was back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel smiled anyway, unbuttoning Robby’s shorts and letting them drop to the floor. Then he turned him around and knelt behind him, getting his face on the level with Robby’s covered behind. The air was already fragrant with Robby’s sweet omega scent and the closer Miguel got the source, the more he felt his nerves tingling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed Robby’s briefs down his legs and got a faceful of his scent from the slick running down his legs. Robby stepped out of his clothes and spread his legs wider. Miguel pushed his face into the valley, licking his slick off his thigh and breathing him in. He felt a hand tangle into his curly hair, insistently pulling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel kissed each of Robby’s cheek and made his way back up, kissing along his spine. He wrapped his arms around his bandaged chest and pulled him in closer, rubbing his clothed erection against him. His hand trailed down the abs and found Robby’s cock, hard and leaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned his face to kiss him again and Miguel leaned down, meeting their lips. He tugged at his cock with one hand and pinched his nipples with the other. Within moments, Robby was moaning into his mouth and spilling himself into his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s legs wobbled with effort after the shockwaves were over and Miguel gently lowered him onto the couch. The injured boy sat there, his whole body tense and stared straight ahead. Miguel brought his hand up to his mouth and licked Robby’s seed off it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste nice.” Miguel said. Robby looked up at him and Miguel saw his lower lip trembling. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hurts a little.” Robby said, tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Ofcourse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby’s bones were still healing and an orgasm was like a full body seizure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s over now.” Miguel said, comfortingly stroking his cheek. “You can relax. It won’t be this bad next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him, frowning. “Who said it was bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel suppressed a smile. “I just meant you don’t have to force yourself into anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I can’t go again?” Robby asked, stubbornly. “I want to go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you don’t have to - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I wanna go again.” Robby said insistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel smiled at him. “Alright - just lay back and relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over as Robby tilted his head back and kissed him. His hands roamed over the omega’s body, caressing gently, until they slipped under his butt and lifted him up a little. Miguel kissed his way down - down his bared neck, his defined chest, his six-pack abs, until he was licking the pre-cum pooling under Robby’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing him up a little, Miguel gently sucked the mushroom head. He lowered his head on the smaller dick, taking it in little by little until Robby lost his patience and thrust up into his mouth. He heard the boy moan wantonly as Miguel sucked him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his hands inside his jeans, stroking himself with his nose buried in Robby’s pubes. His other hand found its way back between Robby’s legs, pushing in deeper into the cleft, until the pads of his fingers were rubbing against the slick asshole. Robby’s hand was in his hair, trying to push himself deeper and one of Miguel’s fingers dipped inside the wet opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Miguel felt the hand in his hair tugging at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Robby said, as Miguel pulled his mouth off his cock. “You don’t get to go in there.” Then he saw where Miguel’s other hand was. “And you don’t get to cum either. This is supposed to be your punishment, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Miguel felt the sting of rejection again. But then he saw the uncertainty in Robby’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s testing me. I told him I could be the kind of alpha he wants, someone who can put his needs first and he’s trying to see if I mean it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel smiled and nodded, putting both his hands on Robby’s thighs and pushing them apart. Robby leaned his head back with a moan once Miguel’s mouth was back on his tool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby came the second time with a painful moan down Miguel’s throat. Miguel felt his cock expand and pulse inside his mouth and swallowed his release. He pulled off with a pop and kissed the top of his dick, before licking up any residual cum there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Again.” Robby said, panting. “I wanna go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was sweating by now. His breathing was heavy. His eyes were watery and he was blinking back the tears. And Miguel could feel his flesh trembling under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - two is enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked at him with determination. “I said, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at Miguel’s arm until he got up and he pushed him onto the couch. And then he climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and rubbing his bare ass on Miguel’s clothed thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, c’mon.” Miguel whispered, grabbing his hips to keep him from moving. “That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just once more.” Robby said with tremors in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why? Why would you - ” Robby leaned to to capture his lips with a kiss and shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove? You don’t have to prove anything. I should stop this… I should stop you. Right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Robby’s hands were unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out and Miguel lost his train of thought. He arched up, grabbing Robby’s thighs in a bruising grip and moaned into the omega’s mouth when Robby grasped them together in a tight fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked them off together, his smaller cock rubbing against Miguel’s and his cum making them both slick. A thumb rubbed at his head, spreading around the precum and making him shudder in pleasure. He arched up, his hands back in Robby’s cleft, pressing on his opening. Robby kept kissing him the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel came moaning into Robby’s mouth. The shocks through his body almost threw the smaller boy off him and his release splattered all over the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t stop. He kept jerking them off together even as Miguel’s cock softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, c’mon.” Miguel pleaded, pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body was wet with sweat and trembling and he was taking soft, sobbing breaths that told Miguel that he was on edge. He shook from the effort of keeping himself up and steady and the way he was flushed and pale at the same time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to cum.” Robby reminded him, with his hand on his throat. “You don’t get to end this just because you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not what I’m doing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel thought, distressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby sobbed when he came for the third time and Miguel numbly watched his dick spill the seed onto his abs. His knees gave out and he collapsed on top of the alpha, sobbing into his shoulder. And Miguel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He said, comfortingly. “Whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby cried harder, pushing himself deeper into his embrace. Miguel tucked his head under his chin and held him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He let Robby sob into his chest, swearing to himself that one day, he’d figure out what was the real problem here. But for now, all he could do was comfort the omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Johnny came home, Robby was dressed and fast asleep in his own bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Miguel IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Alphas don’t cry. No matter what happens, they do not show the world their tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel blinked rapidly, trying to minimize the stinging behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… understand.” He said, thickly. “I was helping him. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to help him. And I did everything exactly like you told me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have asked that of you. I shouldn’t have put that on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Miguel argued. “I don’t understand - what went wrong? He was in heat. He needed help. And I helped him. What’s the big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>help.” Johnny explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rejection </span>
  <em>
    <span>stung. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel blinked furiously and turned away. He’d thought things were getting better between them and now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robby had asked him to keep their trysts a secret from Johnny, Miguel had agreed without question. He didn’t understand it - but things were complicated between the two of them. He’d figured that Robby didn’t want Johnny to meddle - to play the over-protective alpha dad who’d rather lock up his omega son in a chastity belt than let another alpha touch him. Ofcourse Miguel knew that Sensei wasn’t like that, but Robby seemed to have a hard time believing anything good about him. So he’d accepted his conditions and kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he liked Robby and Robby liked him back. Or so he’d thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Robby acted distant and grumpy when Johnny was around and sure he pretended that he was only putting up with Miguel because he needed protection from whoever was coming after him - but he was like a completely different person when they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like that time in the park after Miguel had finished sparring with - and beating - Hawk. Robby had stepped in front of him, fascinated and unzipped his hoodie to lick the sweat off his chest. And then he’d knelt in front of him, pulled down his pants and sucked him off in front of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that time at the mall when he’d dragged Miguel off into a corner, pushing him against the wall, making out with him and making them both cum with their dicks rubbing each-other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or the time he’d finally let Miguel come to the skate-park with him. Miguel had watched him, mesmerized, as he did his tricks. And after he was done, he’d come back, sweaty and dirty and grimy and stripped his clothes off. Miguel had shown his body the worship it deserved that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby still wouldn’t let him anywhere near his asshole. Not his cock or his fingers or his tongue - but that was because he’d been afraid. Not of Miguel, but of being seen as a typical, needy omega. Miguel had reassured him a thousand times that he wouldn’t see him that way, but Robby never believed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that what this was about? Was Robby pissed off because Miguel had finally fucked him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t make sense. Robby was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be knotted. And the way Sensei told him, it sounded like he knew it too - he simply had a problem with Miguel being the one knotting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So had it all been an elaborate act? Was Robby not into him after all? Then… why would he pretend to be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… will you talk to them for me?” Johnny continued. “I can’t get in touch with them right now and I don’t have the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s friend was sick. Like dying sick. Johnny didn’t want to leave Robby alone, but he had no choice here. And he had made all the arrangements he’d needed to. Robby could mostly take care of himself, but Carmen was going to check in on him every day to make sure he had everything he needed. The social worker was informed of this arrangement and gave her approval. And as for protection…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Miguel wasn’t the only alpha in Cobra Kai. Since Robby didn’t want him around, Hawk was the next logical option. Or Tony, if Robby didn’t feel being around another alpha. The real kicker was that now Miguel was supposed to convince the both of them to get on board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m supposed to take orders from that ungrateful bitch now?” Hawk scoffed when Miguel told him about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are supposed to protect him like an alpha should.” Miguel scowled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I want to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - he doesn’t need protection.” Hawk scoffed. “Nobody’s coming after him. Whoever was supposed to probably saw who he was with and ran away with their tail between their legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or they are just hiding in the shadows, waiting to catch him alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In and out. No need to linger. Don’t let him humiliate you more than he already has.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed, putting his key into the door. Six days since Sensei had left - two since his friend had died - and Miguel hadn’t seen Robby all this time. He’d seen the others, though - Hawk and Tony - going into Sensei’s apartment and staying there for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d taken everything in his power not to storm in there and claim Robby for himself right in front of them. He wasn’t going to be that kind of jealous, possessive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. If Robby didn’t appreciate how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had been to him then… that was his loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his mom was working late today and she’d asked him to simply look in on Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In and out. Check if he’s alive and you are done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby was alive, alright - though he didn’t look like he was all there. He was slumped low on the couch, his butt hanging almost all the way out and while he noticed Miguel’s presence in the room, he barely reacted to it. There was something small and white in his hand, hanging between his fingers which he brought up to his lips before sucking on it. And then he blew a cloud of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, are you smoking?” Miguel asked, shocked. If Sensei saw this… He sniffed the air. “Is that weed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked at him and blinked, as if trying to ascertain that he was actually there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miggy!!!” He said, grinning wide and finally acknowledging his presence. “Want some?” He raised his hand, offering him the spent end on the blunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked down at it, frowning and Robby seemed to notice it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, this one’s over.” He said, flicking it aside. “But I can make you a new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel watched impassively as Robby tried to get up, swayed on his feet and then fell back onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!!!” He said, awestruck. “The room just moved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head. “Dude, what are you doing? If Sensei sees you like this, you are in for an asswarming of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked at him in annoyance. “Right! You don’t like this stuff.” He said, remembering. “You gonna beat me up again? Alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel huffed in anger and exasperation, but didn’t answer. He was so done with this guy and his bullshit. His job was to make sure that Robby was alive and he had. He opened the windows as a favor to him - and to Sensei (nobody wanted that smell to settle in) - and turned to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where you going?” Robby whined, plaintively. “Stay with me for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stopped with his hand on the doorknob, willing himself to turn it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He asked you to stay. That must mean…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No - don’t fall for that shit. Be strong. Be resolute. Be the alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was behind him already, tugging his arm, turning him around, pushing him against the door and pressing up against him. Miguel tried to push him away, but got a whiff of his hair and the pheromones hit him like a knock-out punch. He swayed on his feet, trying to shake himself clear of the heady feeling. He was already hard as a rock in his jeans and all he wanted to do in the moment was bend Robby over and stick it in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, stop fucking with me!” Miguel growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was the idea.” Robby whispered, nuzzling his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were already under Miguel’s shirt, caressing his skin and clenching. It took all of Miguel’s willpower to push him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, alright!” He shouted. “You don’t get to keep messing me like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him, wide-eyed and hurt. “I’m not. I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel clenched his fists and kept glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you fuck me this time.” Robby said, coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t real. This was… this was the weed talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How high are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby smiled mischievously. “High enough that I want to do this. Not that high that you should feel like you are taking advantage of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that checks out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel’s resolve almost broke, but he somehow managed to restrain himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you.” He snarked. “You don’t get to play with my feelings like this, alright? You don’t get to mess with my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Robby said, looking hurt. “I really want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then why the hell did you get pissed when I actually did it?” Miguel retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s face turned into a sullen pout and he stepped away from Miguel. “Because I want it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>choice, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He explained, angry all of a sudden. “I don’t want to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he wants. But I’m an omega - so I don’t get to choose, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stood there, stunned, trying to wrap his head around what he’d just heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby… you were in heat. A bad one. You needed to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think I liked that?” He turned on Miguel, snarling. “You think I like being a desperate, needy slut begging to be filled? You think I like not being able to control myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shook his head. It hadn’t been like that - Robby wasn’t like that. Even during that heat his self-control had left Miguel stunned. So why would he think like that? Did someone say something to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one thinks like that anymore, dude.” Miguel assured him. “No one thinks any less of you for being in heat or wanting some comfort during it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> does.” Robby replied, firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei? That’s what this is about? He is mad at Sensei for… for… for what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks down on omegas. You know he does - don’t you fucking dare deny it.” Robby went on, angrily. “He thinks omegas are like animals - weak, pathetic, unable to even take care of themselves. Alphas are the strong ones, right? In charge and in control - of themselves and others. And omegas are just mindless bitches begging to be fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t...” Miguel shook his head. “No… he...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does.” Robby insisted. “That’s why he never taught me karate. He promised me he would, you know? Ever since I was a kid, he kept telling me that he’d start training me the day I presented and that he’d give me his old gi. But the moment he found out I was an omega...” Robby shook his head. “And he gave that gi to you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The gi? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>My </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>gi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about that?” Miguel asked. That gi was a prized possession that Miguel kept hidden away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you.” Robby replied. “I came to the dojo to see if he’d changed and I saw him give that to you. He hasn’t changed at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel blinked, his mind still desperately trying to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - he has.” Miguel insisted. “Robby, I know he has made some mistakes in the past, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why hasn’t he asked me to join Cobra Kai?” Robby asked, scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s mouth opened and closed in shock. Sensei had explained it to him and he was sure he could explain that logic to Robby if he tried hard enough… but he hadn’t believed it in the first place. He knew there was more to the story than Sensei was telling him and he didn’t want to lie to Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure if you ask him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to beg?” Robby asked, incredulously. “You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ask for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>pity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked tired all of a sudden. Like the fight just went out of him. He made his way back to the couch and slumped down with his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are not gonna fuck me, then just go.” He said, not looking up. “You are harshing my buzz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip and stood rooted to the spot. This mess was way bigger than he’d imagined. He’d thought it was just about Sensei not being around - not being a part of Robby’s life, but if he’d made him feel ashamed of who he was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both stubborn idiots - that was the problem. And to fix things between them, one of them would have to give. If Miguel could talk to Robby, convince him…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why should he be the one to give though? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because… he’s wrong. Sensei loves him. More than anything. Even if he’s screwing up, he’ll change for Robby’s sake. He’ll figure out a way to fix it if Robby gives him a chance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know Sensei is a little behind the times in these matters.” Miguel said. “It’s not his fault. He had a shitty teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know all about John Kreese.” Robby scoffed. “He can’t go around blaming a dead guy forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned. “Dude - Kreese is alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned to face him, blinking. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ofcourse, Robby didn’t know. “Sensei thought he was dead, but he showed up after we won the tournament.” Miguel explained. “He wanted to get back into Cobra Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And dad let him?” Robby looked horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ofcourse not.” Miguel said, indignantly. “He told him that he’d be crazy to let him anywhere near kids. And then he warned us to stay away from the guy.” Miguel shook his head. “But the point is, the crap that Kreese taught him isn’t easy to unlearn. But he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>and if you give him a chance...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shook his head, stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about him.” He said. “I’m feeling good right now and I’d rather… rather...” He turned to Miguel and smiled. “I’d rather focus on making it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel rolled his eyes, but Robby pushed him back, closing in to kiss him. He moved his body on top of Miguel’s, straddling his lap and holding his face in his hands. Miguel couldn’t help bucking his hips up and grinding his crotch against Robby’s butt. His hands involuntarily went under them, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Miguel said, resolutely pushing him away. “You can’t just do this, alright? You can’t just kiss me and expect me not to be pissed off anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I didn’t want you to be pissed off?” Robby smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel narrowed his eyes at him. “This will hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Robby replied, before biting Miguel’s lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel moaned and felt his resolve crumble. He swung Robby around, pushing him down on the couch, as he ripped off his offending clothes in a frenzy. Robby responded by tugging Miguel’s shirt over his head and dragging his jeans down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was laid out naked in front of him, flushed and faded, his green eyes tinged with red. He watched Miguel strip out of his underwear and his eyes widened at the sight of his cock, standing straight and proud. He leaned forward, eager to take it in his mouth, but Miguel stopped him with a hand on his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby grabbed his leaking dick, tugging at it insistently, but Miguel pushed him back on the cushions. Then he flipped him over and roughly spread his legs apart, moving in between his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mig-Ahhh...” Robby moaned as Miguel bit into the flesh of his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, watching the red teeth-marks with satisfaction and repeated it on the other one. Robby moaned, humping against the couch and Miguel felt his hand in his hair, trying to push him away and pull him closer simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sniffed at his opening, the heady combination of cinnamon and musk making him dizzy. He stuck his tongue out and swiped it from taint to the top of the crack, making the omega shudder. He pushed his arms under Robby’s legs and pulled him up until his cock was barely touching the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time, you are not coming until I’m inside you. Got it?” He ordered in his alpha voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby whimpered and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel dove in, pushing his face into the valley. He swiped over the leaking hole, licking up the caramel taste before plunging it inside. The opening unfurled around his tongue and he stabbed it inside, making Robby mewl in pleasure. The omega was desperately trying to push his ass back further as if he wanted Miguel to bury his whole face in there. Miguel nipped at the edge of his rim, making his breath stick and his cheeks clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up!” Miguel ordered, moving back and wiping the slick off his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby whined at the loss of contact, but didn’t move to obey. So Miguel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said: Up!” Miguel repeated, turning him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby did and put his arms around Miguel’s neck as soon as they were face to face, trying to pull him closer. But Miguel kept this distance and pulled him up with his hands under his butt. Robby got the message and wrapped his legs around Miguel’s waist, hanging on tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fuck me like this?” He asked. “Hold me in air and fuck me like I weigh nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea.” Miguel replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby shivered at those words and Miguel let the small of his back rest against the edge of the couch. Pushing one hand under the omega, Miguel guided the tip of his cock to the target, letting it barely breach the ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulled Robby up straight and lifted him up, before letting him slide down on his cock inch by inch. Robby moaned, clinging to Miguel harder than before and his shudders went straight down his channel and into Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pulled his hips back until only his cock-head was inside and then slammed back in, painfully. Robby whimpered in pain and pleasure and Miguel repeated the move. He reveled in the heat around him. In the slick, silky channel contracting and clenching and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He loved how Robby hung on to him, desperately burying his face in his neck and sucking a bruise on his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed in, again and again, angling his cock to hit that spot inside that made Robby shudder and clench like that. He did it until Robby was begging in a litany of “more” and “please”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby came untouched - his cock spurting between their sweaty torsos - and Miguel felt proud of him for having held on for so long. The boy went almost limp in Miguel’s arms, exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm, but he somehow held on. Miguel kept lifting him up and letting gravity slam him back down until he felt his own knot started to inflate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Miguel yanked Robby’s head to the side and bit down on his bared neck - leaving a ring of red indentations as proof of whom Robby belonged to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh….” Robby moaned in pain and Miguel slammed into him for the last time. His knot inflated and he felt himself cumming inside the omega, filling him up with his seed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell down on the couch, exhausted. Miguel’s knot had locked him inside the omega for the next fifteen minutes or so and he could feel a ring of muscle trying to contract around his dickhead deep inside Robby. He felt his heart skip a beat at that - he knew that the noose meant that Robby was starting to accept him as his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted the smaller boy on his lap, letting him lean back comfortably against his arm and his chest. Robby curled up against him, as close as he could get without physically merging and tucked his head under Miguel’s chin. Miguel breathed in his hair again as his hand lazily stroked Robby’s cock, getting ready to make him cum once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want to hide this from your dad?” Miguel asked, whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Robby replied right away. “I’m not gonna give him what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s lips curled in disappointment. To him, that sounded like a stupid reason for Robby to make himself and Miguel miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it means denying yourself something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I want to want this.” Robby said sullenly. “I like you but I don’t want to like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that the weed talking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is not making any sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Miguel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him reproachfully. “Because you are the guy who took my dad from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel blinked at him, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get to be the son he always wanted.” Robby explained. “You are an alpha. You are great at karate. You are tough and sweet and… good. Who wouldn’t want to be your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pursed his lips, trying to think of something to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when he’s with you, he acts like the kind of dad I wanted him to be.” Robby continued. “He’s proud of you. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>respects </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Trusts you. He just sees me as the screw-up omega he’s stuck with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Miguel croaked, his throat suddenly dry. “Robby… h-he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t stop him from leaving me before.” Robby said, numb. “My mom loves me too - it didn’t stop her either.” He looked up at Miguel sadly. “He is just putting up with me because he feels guilty and he’ll only do that until he can find some other alpha to pawn me off on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel tried to say something - to think of something that would prove how wrong Robby was. Something that Sensei said or did that would prove to him that he didn’t think that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I think of anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t give him the satisfaction.” Robby said, resolutely shaking his head. “I don’t need him. I don’t need anyone. I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel squeezed his eyes, trying not to cry as he held Robby closer to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Miguel V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Abso-fucking-lutely Not!” Johnny said, incredulously. “Are you out of your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stared at Robby, equally shocked. He couldn’t believe that the guy would even think such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chase - or the Hunt - was an ancient ritual. A primal rite of passage where all the unmated omegas of a tribe were set loose in the forest and the alphas and betas went after them. They had to fight off and defeat any contender that crossed their path, while tracking down the omegas one by one and claiming them. The alpha who claimed the most omegas by the end was the winner and the de-facto leader of the next generation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so the story went, anyway. After all, since this supposedly happened back when humans still hunted for food and hid in caves during storms, no one really knew the truth of it. But it made for a great story anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it made for a great training exercise for Cobra-Kai in advance of the tournament. They’d done this last year a month before the tournament. The battleground had been a local junkyard and Johnny had hidden clues leading to a prize all over the place. So it was more like a scavenger hunt - except for a lot more karate and a lot more running from ferocious dogs. </span>
  <span>It’d been fun, exciting… exhilarating... and Miguel had won. And he was so ready to win this year as well. They were going to do this in actual woods this time - a day long camping trip to Coyote Creek - and Miguel couldn’t wait to cut loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been excited when Robby showed an interest in taking part in it, even though there was no way Sensei was going to allow him to compete with a bunch of karate-trained alphas and betas. But then, he’d clarified what he’d actually meant by “taking part” and they’d both been shocked into silence. Even Kreese’s Cobra Kai had never dared use a real omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Robby asked scornfully. “Your big bad alpha students can’t track down a poor little omega?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head in disbelief. “They can and that’s why we are not doing this. How can you even think that I’d let that happen to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby rolled his eyes and turned to Miguel. “Dude - talk some sense into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me? He thinks I’m okay with this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Sensei.” Miguel replied. “You are insane if you think we’re letting this happen. Why would you even say something like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gave Miguel a long, lingering look. It looked like he was trying to say something - convey something - but didn’t want to do it in front of Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are the real pussies here.” He scoffed, flicking his skateboard up with his foot. “Have fun planning your lame <em>camping</em> trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept staring at each-other in discomfort even after Robby had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was insane, right?” Johnny said. “Where the hell would he even get an idea like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip, thinking about it. The look that Robby had given him really meant something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really wants to be part of Cobra Kai.” Miguel suggested. “Maybe, this way, he thinks that he can be part of it even if you don’t teach him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head. “That’s insane.” Then he realized something. “Wait - how do you know he wants to be part of Cobra Kai? He never said anything to me about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip. “I mean… why wouldn’t he want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offered to teach him. Give him lessons one-on-one.” Johnny said. “He always refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same, though.” Miguel suggested. “He doesn’t just want to learn  - he wants to prove himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to prove anything.” Johnny said, with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip again and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly is being the sole omega in the Chase going to prove?” Johnny spread his arms in frustration. “They’d rip him apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...” That sounded wrong to Miguel. “Not… if you tell them not to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...” Miguel tried to think it through. “It’s a game, right? A training exercise? You get to set the rules… and following the rules is part of the training too...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Johnny’s face contorted. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Miguel replied indignantly. He’d simply been thinking through the possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sounds like it.” Johnny sounded angry. “Are you that desperate to fuck him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to win some dumb competition to fuck him.” Miguel scoffed. “I’ve been doing that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap! I said too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, crap, crappity-crap-crap. All these months keeping the secret and I just blurt it out like that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Johnny narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there any way to spin this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been fucking my son without my permission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel felt his jaw clench in anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screw it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly why he wanted to keep it a secret from you.” He told Johnny. “He knew you’d make it all about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel - this is about me.” Johnny insisted. “Robby doesn’t like you. He’s messing with you to… get back at me. Somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed. “No, Sensei, Robby </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>like me. He likes me a lot. What he doesn’t like is how much you like me too. If I’d been someone you hated then he’d be rubbing this relationship in your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s eyes bugged out. “So it’s a relationship now? When the hell did this start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel cringed, looking down. “Kind of… since he came to live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was over 10 months ago.” Johnny’s jaw dropped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. Not exactly. We are not exactly dating.” Miguel said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is it - exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel squirmed uncomfortably. “We like each-other. But there is other stuff between us - stuff that I did… and the way he feels.” Miguel sighed. “When we are together, it just feels right and things are great. But… we also fight a lot. Like… every few weeks one of us says something. Or wants something. And the other one gets pissed off and… well, then we don’t talk to each-other for a couple of weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers!” Johnny scoffed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last fight was a couple of days ago, actually.” Miguel confessed ruefully. “I asked him to go public with us. I said it was stupid to keep it a secret just because of some dumb idea that you’d like it. And he lost his shit at me - said I was calling him stupid and dumb and that I didn’t respect him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he wants to take part in the Chase?” Johnny asked, frowning. “So he can go public with it without… giving in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel hadn’t thought of that. But then he remembered the look Robby had given him and… could Sensei be right? Could Robby be doing this for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Johnny shook his head. “Now that I know about it -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, no!” Miguel shook his head. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him know that you know. Not telling you was the one condition he had from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I was bound to find out some time.” Johnny shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. He wanted it to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was ready.” Miguel explained. “Listen to me - if he knows that you know, then he’ll break up with me just to spite you. Trust me on this - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright...” Johnny shook his head. “I won’t tell him. But Miguel… letting him take part in the chase is just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid. I know.” Miguel nodded. “There is no way we are letting him do this.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… might have to let him do this.” Sensei told Miguel after the class next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked at him in surprise, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to him last night. Asked him why he wanted to do this.” Johnny sighed. “And he said he was tired of everyone seeing him as the victim. He wanted to show people that omegas weren’t just prey or to be protected. That they could choose which alpha they’d allow to catch them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Miguel nodded, pursing his lips. “I mean - I kind of started learning karate for the same reason, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple, though.” Johnny sighed. “All these other guys are trained. Any one of them can overpower Robby and take him whether he wants them to or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t - not if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>them not to.” Miguel told him. “Tell them it’s a test of self-control too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel knew that would work. Every one of his students respected Johnny and obeyed him unconditionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded a little uncertainly. “If we do this, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to win. You understand? Robby wouldn’t want any other alpha catching him - he wants to choose you, so you have to make sure he has that choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Sensei.” Miguel said, nodding confidently. “And I will.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked ridiculous like that in Miguel’s opinion - standing in the campsite naked. Well - not completely naked. All the boys were wearing loincloths around their waists, but it barely covered anything and Miguel could still feel the wind on his butt. They were all wearing black headbands - something to capture from defeated opponents as proof of their victory. But it was the sneakers on their feet - the only piece of “modern” clothing - that made the whole getup look comical. The warpaint on their cheeks and chests still felt badass though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Coyote Creek.” Sensei was saying. “Welcome to your final exam as badass warriors...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire was absent from his voice. He was speaking the words from memory, but he was too nervous to actually mean them. Despite all their preparations and safeguards, he was still nervous about how this might turn out for Robby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel tuned him out and scoped out the competition, mentally categorizing them into levels of threat. Tory and Aisha had already decided to work as a team and that was a relief. Neither was interested in the actual prize itself. For them, the challenge was to collect as many headbands as possible. All Miguel had to do was stay out of their way and let them take out as many of the others as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could prove a threat. He was only a beta, but he was probably the biggest guy in Cobra Kai and he was built like a brick house. He usually worked with Mikey and taking them on together could be tough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the other alphas and betas were likely going to be working alone and Miguel knew he could take them on individually. But he had to pace himself. He couldn’t afford to get exhausted before he “captured” Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the real threat was Hawk. He was practically salivating at the prospect of getting to claim a real omega in front of everyone. If at all possible, Miguel would have to deal with him first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you capture the prize, you are to bring him back to the campsite unharmed.” Johnny was saying. “Remember - this is just a training exercise. Use your judgment and use only as much force as necessary to subdue your opponent. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sensei!” They all cried out in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Johnny nodded, looking more confident. “Robby - step forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was dressed the same as the rest of them - his red headband the only thing that indicated his status as the prize of this competition. His loincloth hung low on his hips, showing off his tapering adonis belt and Miguel found himself getting hard at the sight of his half-covered ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby will have a half an hour head start to run and hide somewhere within the area.” Johnny said. “The rest of you will start after that time and have five hours to find and capture him. Teams of no more than two at a time and remember - only one person can actually win. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we get to fuck him in front of everyone after we catch him?” Hawk asked, excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s up to him.” Johnny replied, sternly. “Remember what I said about this being an exercise. Robby is helping you guys out because tracking will be tougher with a target that’s always on the move. You are not <em>actually</em> winning an omega to keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk nodded, looking a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Johnny said. “Line up and take his scent. And let him take yours. Use that for the tracking and know that he’d be using yours against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was more of a formality than anything else. Human sense of smell wasn’t good enough to actually track someone through the woods - not anymore. But the ritual was helpful anyway. It let Miguel assess which of them would be more focused on Robby and who didn’t actually like care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how Aisha and Tory simply gave him a cursory sniff at the neck, letting Miguel know he was right about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or how Hawk went to his knees and scented him from his thigh to his crotch, almost pushing his nose under the loincloth. Or how Tony smelled him from shoulder to neck. It let Miguel identify all the real threats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He himself didn’t actually have to smell Robby. Robby’s scent was already etched deep within his brain. He leaned down anyway and sniffed behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I got this.” He whispered. “I’ll win and then we can be together for real. By your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pursed his lips and nodded, tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking an emergency pager from Johnny - everyone was supposed to have one, in case something went wrong - Robby gave them all a last challenging look and disappeared into the woods. Johnny started the timer and the rest thirty minutes were spent with all of them posturing, trying to intimidate each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is the day I take your bitch from you, Miggy.” Hawk said, getting right in his face. He pushed his hips forward and Miguel could feel his erection under the faux leather. “Feel that? That’s gonna be in his ass before the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I get your ass first.” Miguel smirked back. “How about it, Hawk? Wanna find out how it feels to get fucked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk scowled and took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that works out great for me.” Tony said, flexing his muscles to make them bulge impressively. “You bitches can fuck each-other and I’ll end up winning the real prize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys can only think with your dicks.” Aisha said, rolling her eyes. “That’s why me and Tory are gonna win this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk laughed. “There can be only one winner, moron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tory laughed back. “And that’s why you guys are the morons. You bozos didn’t even realize that there are actually two prizes - who wins the omega and who gets most headbands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel hadn’t thought of that. One of them could give the other all the headbands while claiming the omega for themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Aisha agreed, high-fiving her partner. “Hashtag girl-power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp whistle from Johnny and they all scattered in four directions. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he? Where the hell is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Over three hours and over half the cobras out and Miguel still had no idea where Robby could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight wasn’t supposed to start until they were off the hill and Hawk had managed to give Miguel the slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikey and Tony accosted him first. They must have figured that they could take him between the two of them and once they took out the strongest contender… but the moment Miguel snatched away Mikey’s headband, Tony decided that discretion was the better part of valor and left his fallen teammmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel had no idea what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bert </span>
  </em>
  <span>was thinking, challenging him like that. Maybe he already knew that he had no chance and figured Miguel would be the one to go easiest on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clashed with Hawk once after finding him in the middle of the woods. But then the girls interrupted their fight, probably imagining that they’d end up taking them both down as a team. And just like that Miguel and Hawk teamed up and took them down instead. Miguel was still fighting Tory when Hawk took Aisha’s headband and disappeared into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddy was next to run into Miguel and he went down without much of a fight either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after that, all Miguel could do was follow Hawk’s trail of destruction with growing trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Tony first and the guy had already lost both his headband and his loin-cloth. He was curled up on the forest floor, clutching his stomach and whimpering in pain. And Miguel saw cum leaking out of his muscular ass-cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Hawk do this to you?” Miguel asked, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t seem to hear him for a moment - then he nodded, trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hawk’s deadly serious this time. I didn’t think he’d go this far. But it’s not all bad - if he’s wasting his cum on betas, he wouldn’t have much left even if he catches up to Robby. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help getting back?” Miguel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this.” Tony replied shakily. “I already sent an SOS. You go ahead and get that asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded and started running again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Kevin next - also naked and defeated and sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. Atleast he didn’t seem to have anything worse than a bloody nose and busted lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb and Big Red were the next two fallen - the two betas who’d decided to team up together and lost anyway. Big Red shakily pointed Miguel in the right direction and Miguel took off, his heart pounding in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei was right. We never should’ve agreed to this. If Hawk is this feral today… if he does something to Robby… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear pained grunts and sounds of fighting in a distance and he rushed off in that direction. There was a clearing right ahead and as he got closer he recognized Hawk’s scornful laughter. Panicking, Miguel rushed ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m too late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel stood rooted in his spot as he watched Hawk on top of his victim. He had Robby pinned to the ground, face down, with an arm twisted behind his back. Robby writhed against the ground, trying to push him off, but Hawk pressed down harder. His other hand was shoved down the back of Robby’s loincloth and his fingers were pushing inside the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not too late. Hawk hasn’t taken his headband yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel rushed forward and tackled Hawk off his victim before he could react. They rolled on the forest ground, all three of them, before jumping to their feet and squaring off. Miguel kept himself between Hawk and Robby, making it clear that his friend would have to go through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still protecting that bitch?” Hawk snarled, wiping his cut lip. “He’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, get away from here.” Miguel said without looking back. “It’s fine - I’ll find you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Robby shuffling, moving behind him and he sighed in relief as the sounds faded into a distance. Now he could focus on beating Hawk without getting Robby involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two alphas squared off, circling each-other. And then, with identical snarls, they rushed at each-other. Miguel blocked two of Hawk’s flying kicks and dodged the follow-up punches. Hawk’s moves were always too flashy, too big to connect together properly if one failed and he always left himself wide open while executing them. Miguel kept blocking them methodically, countering them when he saw an opening and he took Hawk down when he had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” Hawk growled, pressing his foot against Miguel’s bare chest and kicking him against the tree. Miguel winced in pain as the bark dug into his back, but he was back up again before Hawk’s next kick landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went on the offensive after that. He closed the gap and attacked Hawk close-quarters - at range where his big moves were ineffective and his defense was weak. And the roll with the arm around his neck gave Hawk a whiplash hard enough to incapacitate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel finished him off with a roundhouse to the face as he tried to get up and Hawk crumpled to the ground, moaning in pain. Sighing in relief, Miguel bent down and snatched his headband.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I win. It’s over, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel thought, looking down at his semi-conscious opponent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There may be a few others around, but they are no threat. Robby’s safe now and once I find him - </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something hit him in the back of his head and everything went black. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… please don’t… don’t do this… please...” A voice begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Another voice growled. There was a rustling sound and then a plaintive, gagged noise from the first guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pweawe… Don… Hmpppphffff...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s head pounded with pain and it felt like it’d drop off if he tried to move his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked the world back into focus. He was lying on the damp forest floor face down, the earthy smell of rotting leaves tickling his nose. His arms were twisted behind his back and when he tried to move them, he discovered that his wrists were tied together. He felt too dizzy and exhausted to even try to break free of his bonds and he wasn’t sure if he could’ve even if he hadn’t been this weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robby…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head towards the voices, panicking, and regretted it immediately as a white-hot flash of pain blinded him. It took a moment for things to come back into focus again and another one for him to comprehend what he was seeing when it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk was lying down on his front with a brown piece of cloth stuffed into his mouth. His hands were tied behind him as well with his own headband. His ass was lifted in the air and… Robby knelt behind him, pushing his cock deep inside his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel blinked, speechless. An omega fucking an alpha? That was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was beyond punishment. Beyond humiliation. Even for an alpha to actually fuck another was considered crossing a line. Even the cruelest bullies Miguel had faced had only ever pushed their fingers inside him. But for an alpha to be dominated like that by an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t look like an omega at the moment though. He didn’t even look like an alpha. He was… something completely different. Every muscle in his body was taut with effort and they rippled impressively every time he slammed into Hawk. His fingers were practically claws digging into Hawk’s sides, leaving reddening streaks on the skin that would surely turn brown and blue by the next day. He was sweating with the effort, breathing hard with his forehead flushed in anger and a vein popping out. And he kept pulling out and slamming back into his opponent with deliberate, methodical strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk whimpered and cried into his gag with each thrust. His eyes met Miguel, begging, pleading to be rescued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby...” Miguel whispered in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby noticed him awake and gave him a look between a snarl and a sneer. His green eyes were bloodshot and filled with madness. With a feral grin, he slammed back into Hawk, while never breaking eye-contact with Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came with a grunt and Miguel felt his stomach churn in sympathy for his friend. Hawk might be an ass every now and then, but he didn’t deserve this. His pride as an alpha was the most important thing to him and that pride was now irrevocably broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pulled out of him and Hawk sobbed brokenly into the ground. Then his head was lifted by his hair until he was kneeling in front of the omega, with a hard cock in his face. He looked up in fear and Robby slapped his face with his slick dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean it up.” Robby said, trailing his dick-head along Hawk’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha had no fight left in him. Defeated, he parted his lips and took Robby in his mouths, cleaning off the slick and the cum. Robby pushed him back after he was done and undid his bonds, setting him free at last. Hawk scrambled back in fear the moment he was let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Run back.” Robby said, smirking. “Unless you wanna go for round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk’s eyes widened in fear and he turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like his voice had deserted him. He tried to speak but all he could do was watch in horror as the events unfolded before his eyes. Once Hawk was out of sight, Robby turned to him, grinning ferally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” He said with a voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming and this is a nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the Robby he knew. Not the sweet omega who loved curling up against him with his knot still inside him. His Robby had never looked like that before. This was some demon wearing his face. Something had possessed him and was now using his body to rip the loincloth off Miguel’s waist. The hand running down his ass and the fingers pressing against his hole - they weren’t Robby’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, wait - ” Miguel found his voice again and then squealed as a finger shoved inside him roughly. His whole body tensed up, trying to shove the intrusion out, but Robby held him in place with a hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mercy… No mercy...” Robby muttered to himself as he pumped the finger in and out. “Be the alpha...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, stop this!” Miguel said, trying to put some authority into his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega didn’t seem to hear him. A second finger joined the first and started scissoring him open. Miguel squirmed against the cold, wet floor, trying to get away, but it was no use. About a minute later, Robby was pulling his fingers out and shifting him by the hips, angling his ass up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s whole body went cold with dread when he felt the tip of Robby’s cock pressing against his hole. He clenched his muscles as hard as he could, but he knew that Robby would be able to force his way in anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do this… I <em>will</em> do this...” Miguel could hear the tremor in his voice. His cock prodded at Miguel’s opening, experimentally trying to push past the ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, with a sob, Robby let him go and fell back. Miguel turned his head to see him leaning back against the tree, wiping his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a moment, okay?” Robby said. “I’ll figure out how to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel’s brows knitted in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Figure out how to fuck me? Why would he do that if he doesn’t want to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you don’t have to do this.” Miguel told him, calmly. “You can just let me go and we can go back to the camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to...” Robby cried. “I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>him… them… to prove...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you need to prove so badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby took a deep breath. “That I can be as badass as any alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel blinked, shaking his head. “This isn’t the way - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Robby insisted. “It has always been the way. That’s the whole point of this game, right? It’s what you did to me at the party when I </span>
  <span>challenged </span>
  <span><em>you</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel felt his stomach clench with guilt. “I screwed up. I made a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still worked, didn’t it?” Robby replied. “Everyone at school knows me as your bitch. They all think of you as the big tough alpha. All of them would’ve loved to see you fuck my ass. They still would. If you drag me back to the camp and fuck me in front of everyone, do you think they’ll think any less of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do that.” Miguel shook his head. “Not unless you want - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about what I want.” Robby shouted back. “It’s about how everyone sees me - like… a prey. Something to be used. But they won’t anymore. Not after...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel swallowed thickly, looking sympathetically at the distressed boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He said, quietly. “Do it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking serious? Are you really going to let an omega fuck you? Where is your pride as an alpha?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stared at him with teary eyes, unable to believe what he’d just heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really feel like you need to do this then… go ahead.” Miguel repeated. “Just… go easy, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby blinked. “Are you for real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed. “Look, you are not wrong about what you said. And… it’s not fair that things are like that. So if this is what you really need to make things even...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby crawled over to him, looking down into his eyes to see if he meant it. And Miguel gave him a terse nod in permission. He felt his hand on his wrists, loosening the fabric tying him up and a moment later, his hands were free. He used one to pull Robby into a kiss, while Robby’s hand trailed down his back and into his crack again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank-you.” Robby said, breaking the kiss. “I’ll… try to make it feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to relax as Robby kissed his way down his spine. Then again when he parted his cheeks and Miguel felt a breath of warm air right against his pucker. But his whole body screamed in defiance at the first swipe of the tongue against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just focus on the feeling. Don’t think about how this makes you look. Or how everyone would laugh if they saw. Don’t think about the disappointment in Sensei’s eyes. Just focus on the tongue licking you open. It doesn’t feel bad, does it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel took a deep breath and spread his legs wider. His instincts screamed against this act of submission, but he firmly pushed them down. Robby was doing this right, after all. He was gently opening him up with prodding tongue and slick fingers, giving him more than enough time to adjust to the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched around Robby’s fingers again when the omega crooked them and pressed against that spot inside him. That wasn’t… completely unpleasant. Not at all like the shuddering pleasure it gave an omega, but it still felt nice. Robby rubbed against it again and despite the discomfort coursing through him, Miguel felt his cock fill up between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers moved out once he was stretched enough and Miguel felt Robby’s cock prodding against his opening once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Robby asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just finish this.” Miguel replied through gritted teeth, bracing himself for the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any. Robby had prepared him well enough. Miguel could feel a bit of stretch and burn and he could feel pressure - but no pain. As long as he didn’t think about…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. His mind went there again. Having to hide his face in shame. Everyone sniggering and pointing as he walked the halls. His friends looking down on him. The bullies being back, stripping him naked, bending him over and pushing inside whenever they wanted… Was that what Robby felt like all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach was quivering and he felt a comforting hand over it. Robby was thrusting into him, gently, letting his dick-head rub against his prostate every time. The hand moved lower and grasped his cock. Robby started jerking him off in tandem with his deliberate thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on that. Focus on this feeling. It feels good, doesn’t it? Maybe not as good as the other way around, but it’s still nice. Robby would’ve made a good alpha if biology hadn’t been against him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his breaths coming in faster and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Robby’s hand sped up and he could feel his balls tightening up with every jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel cried out when he started cumming. He spilled over the forest floor and clenched around Robby with every wave. Moments later, Robby was coming too - his cock pulsing inside Miguel and filling him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pulled out as soon as he was done and for a moment, Miguel’s ass missed that fullness. He whined at the emptiness. And then came the relief - and with it, the shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Robby whispered, but Miguel barely heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let an omega fuck you. What’s worse, you enjoyed it. You got hard and you came like a bitch on an omega cock. What’s wrong with you? Atleast no one saw - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, he heard loud rustling of multiple footsteps approaching. Robby scrambled to his feet behind him, but Miguel was too tired to do more than sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny burst through the foliage and stopped short, staring at the scene before him. One after the other, the rest of the Cobras came too and stared at them with identical shocked expressions. Miguel knew that they could all see what had happened. His hands were free but he clearly hadn’t put up a fight. His cock was still flaccid and wet. And surely they could see the cum sliding down his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what it - ” He started, but Robby yanked his head back by his hair to shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I win your dumb little competition, dad.” Robby said, holding up Miguel’s headband. “Guess none of your students were up to the task of taking me on after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked up at him in shock, but Robby’s eyes were roving over the crowd. The madness he’d seen in him before - when he’d taken Hawk - was back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked your top alpha.” Robby declared loudly. “I spread his legs and bred him like a bitch. I fucked his ass and he liked it - he got hard and he begged and he came on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel flushed crimson with humiliation as he heard others start murmuring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby… what did you… why would you…?” Johnny tried to stammer out the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, didn’t I? That I’d get back at you?” Robby replied smugly. “That I’d hurt you like you hurt me? Well, here it is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride home was completely silent and painfully awkward. In fact, nobody had said a word to Miguel through the whole thing - not as they trudged back to the camp or as they changed back into their normal clothes or as they packed everything up and carried it back to their vehicles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was pale as a ghost through it all and he couldn’t look either of them in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked at Robby a couple of times, trying to discern what he was thinking, whether he was finally happy now - but all he saw was an impassive visage that betrayed nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robby, can I talk to you for a minute?” Miguel asked when they finally reached home and got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at Johnny to see if he would object, but he wordlessly walked back to his apartment, never looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that, back there?” Miguel asked, too tired to be angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s cheeks looked tinged with green. “I already told you what I needed to prove. You should’ve expected that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Hawk?” Miguel asked. “Did you have to do that to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were a thin line. “He had it coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, dude.” Miguel pleaded. “I know Hawk can be an ass sometimes, but that? Really? He’s a good guy at heart. He took care of you. He protected you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took his pound of flesh for that.” Robby scoffed, shaking his head. “And today, so did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so tired of this shit. He’d tried to make it work, he tried so hard…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you are messed up.” Miguel said, sadly. “And I can’t… deal with it anymore. I can’t deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried to make this work but… I’m just done now.” He took a deep breath. “I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked pale. His eyes crinkled. His lower lip trembled a little. But he gave Miguel a terse nod anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But I’m not done.” He replied. “Today was just the beginning. And I’ve a lot more planned. So if you want to be done with me, then really be done. Because if you get in my way, I’ll do to you what I did to the rest of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and walked away, leaving Miguel perplexed in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rest who? The other guys? Hawk had beaten them… hadn’t he? There is no way Robby could’ve taken on all those Cobras. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Robby I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The letter burned a hole through his pocket, but Robby resolutely ignored it and focused on the match before him. He had his hood up, almost hiding his face and he was crouched down behind the crowd. This was a recon mission - he didn’t want his father to know he was there. Not yet, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that his father ever looked over at the crowds. Not much anyway. And when he did, he always focused on the same spot in the front seats. But most of the time, he was focused on his students. Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the pitching machine.” Johnny yelled. “Don’t get hit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel Diaz. That was his name, right? The boy he’d seen hugging his father. The one who’d gotten his gi? (</span>
  <em>
    <span>My gi! He promised it to me! He said he was saving it for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby wasn’t sure what was going on with his dad recently or what to make of it. He’d gotten used to expecting nothing but cold indifference from the man - ignored birthdays, missed special occasions, declined meetings because he was “too busy”. He’d given up on Johnny coming around ages ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But lately it seemed like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming around. Or was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That offer to move in with him, for instance. What the hell was that? Ofcourse, Shannon said it was a scam to get out of paying child-support - but she kind of had a harsh opinion of Johnny (kind of justified) and Robby had wondered… hoped… well his dad had opened a dojo hadn’t he? Maybe he was getting his life together and making things right with Robby was part of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then why hadn’t he asked Robby if he wanted to move in himself? Why didn’t he tell him about the dojo? Why didn’t he ask him to join? Maybe mom was right and that was a scam after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Robby had felt his heart soar at reading it. His dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>a relationship with him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make things right. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>a chance and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d felt himself sinking again at what came next.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Can’t join a dojo full of alphas”. “Not suitable for an omega”. “Private lessons”...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All Robby could remember was the excuse his dad had given him over the years whenever he’d asked to be taught before presenting - “</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s some made-up bullshit meant to make omegas feel better about themselves. It’s not the real deal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that all Johnny was going to offer him? Some pitiful moves meant to give him some false sense of comfort? Why couldn’t he have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That thing that was happening in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That alpha named Miguel had defeated one opponent after another to win the tournament. He had the crowd cheering his name. He had his friends shaking his hand and clapping his back. He had… Johnny, hugging him, voluntarily… lifting him off his feet and almost throwing him in the air. He had Johnny looking at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>swelled up in pride, as the guy took the mic and thanked his Sensei for changing his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t Robby have all that?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you are a pathetic little omega bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s stomach clenched hard and everything went blurry for a moment. He hastily wiped his eyes, hoping no one would notice, but the crowd was too busy applauding for Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it, wasn’t it? Johnny might care because he felt like he should - because he was the dad after all - but he’d never care as much about Robby as he did for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because Robby wasn’t an alpha. Which made him an eternal disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny would always be ashamed of his son. He’d always keep him hidden away like a dirty little secret. He’d never let Robby embarrass him by publicly acknowledging him as his own. The best Robby could expect of him was… maybe finding him an alpha to take care of him - because obviously, omegas couldn’t take care of themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pride… that respect Johnny had in him… all that was reserved for a real alpha like Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, screw him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t need that shit. He didn’t need the scraps off Johnny’s table. If his father couldn’t give him what he wanted then he could go fuck himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby snuck out through the side while Miguel was still in the middle of his speech. And once outside, he pulled out the letter, tore it up and threw the pieces in the trash </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby regretted his outburst - he truly did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he didn’t have a good reason to be angry. Did Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ask Miguel for help? It was humiliating enough having to see the guy who’d replaced him every day of the week. To see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>dad act like a proud father to the alpha while </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was relegated to being treated like a useless pet. And the fact that Miguel was so kind and gentle through it all made it even worse. Couldn’t he have done Robby a favor and lost control for a bit? Just to show Johnny that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>the perfect alpha everyone loved? Maybe if he’d shown that alphas could lose control too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Johnny was capable of seeing that, things wouldn’t be such a mess to begin with. Once again, he completely failed to see what the real problem was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone “taking care of him”. He was perfectly capable of handling himself. But his father refused to even acknowledge that. He thought that the problem was with Miguel and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Robby was stuck with these two assholes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey - how about you make me a sandwich?” Hawk said, flipping through the channels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sniggered and Robby rolled his eyes. Could the guy be more cliche?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it yourself.” Robby replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk scowled at him. “You could be a little more grateful, you know? We are here protecting you after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to.” Robby shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Sensei did.” Hawm returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go ask him for a blowjob and leave me alone.” Robby snapped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Hawk glowering at him and even Tony had gone quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got some mouth on you for an omega, you know that?” Hawk snarled. “Thought you’d have learned your lesson after Miguel taught it to you - but I guess he went too easy, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby resolutely stared at the TV. He wouldn’t give the guy the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why Sensei asked us to watch over him.” Tony suggested. “Miguel’s too soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Hawk sneered. “Maybe Sensei didn’t spank him enough as a kid. Maybe that’s why he acts like a spoiled brat all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby resisted the urge to lower his head and shrink away from them. His heart was pounding and he could already feel cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He kept staring ahead resolutely, not giving an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hawk shift closer to him on the couch. And then he felt his hand on the back of his neck, pinching it threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should finish what Miguel started one of these days.” He whispered, his breath warm against Robby’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” Robby yelled, swinging his arm and catching Hawk on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up, turning to run to his room, but Hawk was faster. He grabbed Robby by the back of his jeans and yanked him back. An arm snaked under Robby’s while the other went around his neck and they met across his chest, holding him in place. Robby flailed and bucked, trying to break free, but Hawk simply laughed, holding him in place. He could feel the mohawked boy’s blunt teeth against his neck, biting down threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off his clothes.” Hawk ordered and Robby went still with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stood over them, hesitating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, dude?” He asked. “If he tells Sensei...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him.” Hawk smirked. “Miguel spanked his ass and jerked him off in front of everyone and the only thing Sensei had a problem with was this bitch getting his ass kicked later. As long as we don’t beat him up or anything, he’s not gonna care if we teach him a lesson or two. In fact, he’d probably thank us for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby couldn’t hide his fear as he looked up at Tony. And the beta looked down at him hungrily. He leaned down, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Robby started struggling again. He twisted his hips, trying to throw them off, but only got a slap to the face for his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle down.” Tony said, yanking his pants and underwear down his legs in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was naked from the waist down now, still writhing against Hawk and trying to cross his legs to cover himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s big for an omega, isn’t he?” Tony said, grabbing his soft cock and shaking it. “You think that’s why he is so… cocky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk laughed at the incredibly lame pun. “What’s your excuse then?” He asked. “You are big enough to be an alpha - why are you such a pussy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned, leaning down until his face was almost touching Robby’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see how big I am?” He asked, grabbing his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby spat at him. He jerked back and let the spit flow down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.” He said smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony took off his shirt, showing Robby his broad muscular chest and defined abs and for a moment, Robby was stunned speechless. Hawk took the break in his struggles as surrender and loosened his hold. He moved his hands lower to grab the hem of Robby’s t-shirt and started lifting it over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby took advantage of the momentary lull. He slipped free of his shirt, leaving Hawk holding the fabric and ran towards his room - only to find Tony blocking his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big guy grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. Robby pounded his fists on his back and head, but he barely seemed to notice at all. He found himself being thrown back on the couch and a moment later, Hawk had him locked back in the same hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still think he doesn’t need attitude adjustment?” Hawk asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scowled down at Robby and gingerly touched his bruised lip where Robby’s punch had connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you are some hotshot because you are Sensei’s son?” He said. “Sorry - Cobra Kai doesn’t roll that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think? A hundred spanks?” Hawk asked, grinning eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about… just ten?” Tony replied. “But he has to count them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby swore to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do your worst, but i won’t give in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled futilely as Hawk maneuvered him onto his front. He felt Tony kneel between his legs, holding them down with his big hands and spreading them apart. He was completely pinned down between the two of them, unable to move a muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calloused hands stroked his smooth butt almost gently, spreading his cheeks apart and running a finger down his crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or… you could just apologize and promise to behave from now on.” Tony whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby refused to reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first slap came down hard and Robby felt the sting of it through his whole body. The second landed on the other cheek. Then on the back of his thighs, then on his lower back and then on his cheeks again. One after the other, they kept raining down until Robby lost count. But he refused to make a single sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ass felt like it was on fire and he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks - but he still managed to outlast them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, he really is pig-headed.” Tony said, sourly, shaking his tired hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - guess he has some Cobra in him after all.” Hawk replied, running a soothing hand on his warm butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby sucked in a breath and shuddered as Hawk scratched the sensitive skin. Thin fingers dipped into his cleft and rubbed against his opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he deserves a reward for being so tough.” Hawk suggested. “How about it, big guy? Wanna let him have your cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s whole body tensed up at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...” He couldn’t stop himself from whispering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Tony asked, leaning closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby bit his lip to stop himself from saying anymore. He would not beg. It wouldn’t make a difference and he’d retain atleast that much dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think he means “please, fuck me”.” Hawk laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick finger scratched at his hole and gently prodded. Robby tightened himself up as hard as he could, but Tony didn’t force it inside. He just kept rubbing it up and down his crack with a gentle touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to have the desired effect. He found himself getting harder and he could feel a wetness seeping out of him. Tony dipped his finger inside a little, testing his resistance, before spreading the slick around is hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show him what he’s getting.” Hawk whispered, excited. Then he whispered to Robby. “Think you know better than to run now...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the pressure around his torso being released and he sat up, shrinking to the corner of the couch and looking up and the big beta. The guy looked amazing - Robby had to admit. Square jaw and flawless skin - and muscles like an underwear model. Any other time - or in any other way - Robby wouldn’t have exactly kicked him out of bed. But that cruel, twisted smile on his face did not set well with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony bent down and wrapped his huge arms around his neck and back. He yanked his head back and kissed him on the mouth. And Robby was too afraid to do anything about the tongue invading him. He felt the hands move lower, under his ass, before he found himself being lifted in air again. Involuntarily, he found himself wrapping his legs around the narrow waist as he was pressed against the muscular chest with his cock grating against the shredded abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk’s fingers were back between his cheeks again, two of them pushing inside and rubbing the spot that made him slicker. Robby moaned and cried into Tony’s mouth, trying to get away, but the iron grip held him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a minute of getting beta sweat and musk rubbed over him, Robby found himself being dropped back on the couch. Tony unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out - and Robby’s eyes widened at the sight of it. They hadn’t exaggerated - even flaccid it was thicker than anything Robby had seen outside porn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him drool.” Hawk said, pushing Robby’s head forward. “Go on - get a taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steel grip on his jaw forced his mouth over and the fingers digging into his cheeks didn’t let him close it. He found that monster being stuffed inside him as he tried to make muffled sounds of protest. The thick head hit the back of his throat and made him gag. Tony grabbed him by the hair and started skull-fucking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby gagged and choked and felt tears run down his face as he tried to relax his throat to take that beer can. He could feel spit running down his chin and he could taste precum on his tongue. He tried to push the guy away but he didn’t even seem to notice the effort. So Robby put one hand on his ass, squeezing it and played with his balls with the other to get him to finish as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a minute later, Tony pulled out with a groan and came all over Robby’s face. Spurt after spurt landed on his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelashes, his hair and his lips, before the last few shots ended up lower on his chest and neck. Robby closed his eyes and stayed still, feeling the sticky release rolling down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Hawk laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t hold off, huh?” He said. “That’s why you are the beta. Guess I’ll have to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned to see Hawk grabbing and stroking himself through his shorts. He scooped up some of the cum with his fingers and shoved them back inside his ass. Robby squirmed in discomfort, but he already knew that resistance was futile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawk started stripping his clothes off. He had a pretty lean build - almost skinny if not for some mass on him. And Robby had a hard time seeing where his strength came from. His cock was pretty average sized - lean like him and curving to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got lucky you don’t have to take that guy first.” Hawk smirked, wagging his dick at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor.” Robby smirked back, stroking his upper lip. “Put a bag over your head first. No one wants to look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>during sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk’s face contorted in rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally worth it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby thought as the boney fist dug deep into his abs. He didn’t regret it even as he found himself being flipped around and Hawk shoved into him without any further preparation. Tony’s big hand clamped down on his mouth, muffling his screams and Hawk slammed in, again and again, in a frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does this keep happening to me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered as he felt Hawk’s sticky release leak out of him and flow down his legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I keep ending up like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you are a pathetic little omega who doesn’t know his place. You should just keep your head down and do as they say and maybe you can avoid a little pain the next time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Never.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were better when it was just Tony around. Without Hawk there to impress, he could actually be kind. Almost to the point of caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, man, I don’t like treating you like crap.” He said, slowly fingering Robby open. “Just try to keep your attitude in check and we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby moaned and couldn’t help spreading his legs in invitation. Tony smiled down at him, lifting his knees around his waist and guiding his big tool towards Robby’s opening. Robby looked up, scared as he felt himself being stretched impossibly wide by the mushroom head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take it. You take knots all the time, right?” Tony said, reassuringly. “This will only hurt for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big hand clamped down on his mouth again, muffling his scream as he felt himself being split apart. He writhed and arched, trying to throw the bigger guy off him - but the beta was too strong and he was too weak. He felt like his whole body was being smothered by those muscles. Teary-eyed, Robby barely even felt it when Tony pulsed and emptied his balls inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But atleast the guy took care of him afterwards. He fingered his abused hole, pushing his leaking cm inside, while his other hand jerked Robby to completion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawk wasn’t better though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t know what it was about the guy that really got to him. Maybe it was how hard he tried to compensate for his insecurities. Like that elaborate hairdo or the make-up he put on to make his scar less noticeable. Or how he was always flexing to make himself look bigger than he was. Or the constant leering hunger in his eyes and mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel was an alpha too - but he didn’t have to be on all the time to prove his status. Hawk seemed almost desperate to do that and Robby couldn’t help himself. The guy was so easily picked apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was almost worth the retaliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk figured out that Robby could take the pain right away - so he had to get creative with his humiliations. Robby was forced to be naked around him all the time - though it wasn’t like Hawk could make him do anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried edging him - slowly fingering and jerking him for hours and squeezing down every time he came close to an orgasm. He wanted Robby to beg to be allowed to finish - but Robby didn’t give him the satisfaction. In the end, Hawk mistimed a squeeze and Robby came all over himself despite the guy trying to stop him. The look of frustration on the alpha’s face was worth the punch in the balls he got afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like cumming that much, let’s see how many times you can do it.” Hawk said to him the next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby actually lost count that time. Hawk jerked him off again and again until he was covered with his own cum and sobbing from overstimulation. Even when his cock was barely hard and his balls were empty, Hawk kept up the abuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t stop until you beg.” Hawk told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Hawk had to run back home after a frantic call from his mother about his whereabouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miguel will put a stop to this. He’s not that kind of alpha. He’s one of the good ones. If I tell him what his friends are doing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead - prove him right. Prove them all right. Show them that an omega like you can’t take care of himself. That needs the protection of a big bad alpha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same either way, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter whether the alpha was nice or not, they all saw the same thing when they looked at him - something weak and helpless with barely any control over what happens to him. And that’s what he needed to change. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding the old man was easier than expected. Robby hadn’t expected his dad to pay the guy to buy him out of his life, but judging by the check stub he’d found, that was what his father had done. And Johnny was smart enough to keep his address in file in case he needed to make sure he was following the terms of their agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe Johnny has a pretty little omega like you for a son.” Kreese gave him a sloppy, drunk smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stood firm, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the smell of booze coming from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to learn karate from you.” He said, firmly. “You are the OG Cobra, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese chuckled. “Sorry kid - I have a deal with your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - to stay away from his students.” Robby replied. “He didn’t say anything about me, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to.” Kreese laughed. “I’m not wasting my time on an omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the source of it all? This pathetic, drunk loser was the reason his dad and every student in his class looked down on him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like other omegas.” Robby said resolutely. “I’m a lot more like the one that kicked your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese’s face contorted in rage and a moment later, Robby found himself being slammed against the wall with a hand on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not talk to me like that.” Kreese growled. “I’m John fucking Kreese - got it? I was training karate champions since before your dad’s balls dropped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - over 30 years ago.” Robby smirked. “What have you done since then? No one even remembers your name, old man. I’m offering you a chance to get your life back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese laughed at the absurdity of it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You are doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>a favor by letting me train you? How exactly does that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby smirked at him. “If you can train an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega </span>
  </em>
  <span>to beat all of my dad’s alphas and betas, that’ll prove beyond a doubt that you are better sensei, right? That you are the real Cobra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese let his throat go and took a step back - and Robby rubbed his neck without letting the relief show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pushy little bastard, ain’t ya? But I like that.” Kreese shoved a meaty finger in his face. “I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Kreese smirked. “But don’t think you can quit on me halfway. I’ll put you through the same training I gave others. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you are an omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, someone treating him like he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Sensei.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Robby II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stay back!” Miguel said, with a warning hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby slapped his hand away. “I got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel gave him an exasperated look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back against the broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, dude!” The big beta whispered in his ear. “They got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you got some muscle protectin’ you now?” Trey smirked at him. “Should’ve saved that money to pay us back, bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - look at these punks!” Cruz chimed in. “He’s obviously paying them with his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That right, Robby?” Trey laughed. “You finally ready to hustle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone.” Miguel growled, stepping in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk gave Robby a cocky nod and stepped beside Miguel as well. Trey gave them a calculating look and took out his switchblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You punks don’t know what you are dealing with.” He warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know! But you don’t need to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Robby said, trying to break free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - chill!” Tony hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dude - chill!” Hawk agreed. “Let the big boys handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby seethed and struggled, but he wasn’t strong enough. Not yet. Kreese had just started his training, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still could’ve…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Actually, it was better this way. A Cobra hides in the grass until it’s time to strike - that was what Kreese had told him. If these guys found out that he’d been taking karate lessons, they’d tell Johnny and he’d put a stop to it right away. He had to continue keeping it a secret until the time was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, in a way, it was fortuitous that Trey and Cruz decided to find him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stopped struggling as he watched Miguel dodge the switchblade and land a kick on Trey’s stomach. Once Trey and Cruz were dealt with, he wouldn’t need their protection anymore. He could tell Johnny that he was headed to the skate-park every afternoon and go learn from Kreese instead. Without the protection detail, keeping his training a secret should be easier now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within two minutes, both Trey and Cruz were on the ground, bleeding and groaning in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay the fuck away from him!” Miguel snarled, giving them a finishing kick to the ribs. “Or we won’t go so easy the next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Nothing to worry about.” Hawk whispered to Robby, squeezing his ass. “Aren’t you glad that we stuck around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I can’t wait to show you my gratitude. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” Robby said, sullenly. “I’m busy and you are disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel ignored his protest and kept kissing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heat’s starting again.” He mumbled into his hair. “Makes you smell sooo good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby sighed, giving up the pretense of reading for the day. He was smart enough to skip training with Kreese on a day like this and stay home instead, but he’d forgotten all about Miguel coming over whenever Johnny was busy with the dojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought he’d spend the day in bed reading a book, but Miguel clearly had other ideas. He was already on top of Robby’s back, rubbing his groin over his butt and slipping a hand under his shirt. He sighed, baring his neck and Miguel immediately latched on, sucking a bruise on his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel laid down beside him, slipping his hand inside his boxer and between his cheeks. His fingers circled his hole, spreading his slick around and along his crack. Robby moaned and Miguel turned his face to the side, languidly making out with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only it could just be the two of us, like this, forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No karate, no Dad, no asshole alphas - just you, slowly opening me up and filling me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shirt was tugged over his head and he got rid of his boxers, rutting against Miguel’s clothed body all the while. The alpha led a trail of kisses over his chest, suckling at his nipple on his way, before moving under his arm and to his back. He stopped the moment Robby winced a little and sat up, staring down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone messing with you?” Miguel asked, his fingers gently prodding the bruise on Robby’s back. The one he’d forgotten was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Robby replied defensively. You couldn’t learn karate without getting banged up a little and hiding that was turning out to be the toughest part of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, what’s going on?” The concern was clear in Miguel’s voice. “This isn’t the first one I’ve noticed. You had one on your ribs a couple of days ago and one on your arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Robby insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself being turned over and pinned to the bed by his shoulders. Miguel looked down at him, worried as he gently stroked his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d tell me if someone was messing with you, right?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? So you can play the hero and rescue the poor little omega?” Robby scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel closed his eyes in frustration. Then he leaned down and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get off that for one second, please?” He asked. “It has nothing to do with you being an omega. I love you, okay?” Robby turned his face and Miguel grabbed his chin, turning it back. “I love you and I want to protect the ones I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is if you think they are incapable of protecting themselves.” Robby replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sighed. “Fine - if it’s that important to you, then how about you accept Sensei’s offer to teach you karate privately? Even I could help out, if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might love me but you still don’t understand me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from skateboarding, alright?” Robby replied. “I’ve been practicing a lot harder recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel still looked skeptical. “You don’t have any scrapes.” He said, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I wear pads and a helmet.” Robby explained. “I’m working harder on upping my game and I’ve been falling down a lot. Look, if someone was working me over, it’d have been a lot more obvious, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel bit his lip. “I thought… Hawk...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawk said something about you owing him for protecting you.” Miguel shook his head. “I told him to stop talking crap like that. I said you were mine and he better keep his hands off you. I just said it to make him back off, okay?” Miguel added hurriedly at the look on Robby’s face. “I don’t actually think you owe me anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded. Miguel wasn’t like the others. He’d proven that much atleast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I was just worried that he might not have listened.” He finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess he did.” Robby replied. “This is from skateboarding - that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, finally buying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been filling out a lot more.” He said, running an appreciative hand down Robby’s muscled torso. He traced his abs with his index finger. “I mean, look at these cuts, bro’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby flushed at the compliment - and at being laid out naked like that in front of the still clothed boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your clothes off.” He commanded and Miguel hastened to obey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pushed him back as Miguel was tripping out of his pants and he pressed him back against the bed. He slowly pulled off his underwear, as if unwrapping a present and took it in hand, licking the head. Miguel hissed in pleasure, his hand immediately in Robby’s hair, resisting the urge to push down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back on the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate Robby between them and Robby sucked his cock, taking it in as deep as he could without gagging. His hands moved down, under the alpha’s butt, pushing him up a little. His fingers trailed along the crack, rubbing against the dry asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Experimentally, Robby pressed in the tip just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… uh… Don’t do that.” Miguel said, squirming uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pulled off his cock and looked up, curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude - you know alphas have that spot too, right?” Robby said. “It could feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t… feel right.” Miguel explained. “Even if it feels good doesn’t mean I’m gonna like how it makes me feel about myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby blinked and stared up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that that’s what I’ve been saying all this time, right?” Robby replied. “Maybe I like getting fucked, but I still don’t like how it makes me feel. Why does no one get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Miguel stared back at him, frowning at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby sighed and crawled back up. He lied down on the bed again with his arms wrapped around the pillow, facing away from Miguel. He could feel the naked alpha staring at him, his hard cock still prodding at Robby’s hip. Tentatively, a hand gently stroked his back before rubbing his butt. An arm and a leg were thrown over him and Miguel used that to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some things </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>different for alphas, alright? They are supposed to be.” Miguel whispered in his ear. “You know I’m not one of those alphas that thinks omegas shouldn’t have a choice, right? But liking this isn’t something you are supposed to be ashamed of. But I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, man.” Miguel sighed. “It has something to do with… pride or something. It’s like… things that some people are supposed to like and others are not. You have nothing to be ashamed of here. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Robby mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said, sullenly. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically feel the alpha’s grin as he moved down and started licking him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pride, huh? That’s the difference? Omegas are not supposed to have any so that they’d be okay with being humiliated? So what do you do with an omega that does have it?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A towel hit his face as Robby sat on the bench in the lockerroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work out there today, Mr. Keene.” Kreese said, impassively, with his thumbs hooked into the sleeves of his gi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better than good, surely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Kreese was not a man of high praises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sensei.” Robby replied in the same tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still lack power.” Kreese explained. “Guess you can’t help it - being an omega and all - but you do make up for it with speed, flexibility and technique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks like it packed a punch.” Robby smirked, pointing to the bruise on Kreese’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you contradicting me, Mr. Keene?” Kreese narrowed his eyes. Robby shook his head, looking away. “That was a good move you pulled. But a move like that should’ve knocked me out - not just given me a bruise. That’s what I mean by lacking power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded, looking down. He still had a lot of room for improvement. Yesterday had proven that beyond a doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come up with that move anyway?” Kreese asked. “Your dad teach you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby scoffed. “I use my hands to balance myself on the skateboard a lot.” He explained. “It was a handplant turned into a kick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese nodded with approval. They both went quiet as someone else came into the locker-room and waited in silence as the guy went about his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Cobra Kai didn’t have a dojo. Kreese couldn’t afford to rent a place. So they practiced in the local community gym, using whatever meagre resources it had to offer and supplementing it with the military training regime Kreese had come up with for Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… how did it go yesterday?” Kreese asked, with a half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s stomach churned with guilt, but he faked a smile anyway. “Almost exactly as planned.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting involved in the Coyote Creek exercise had been Kreese’s idea. It was time to test Robby’s improvement, he’d said. To see how ready he was and where he could do better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” Kreese ordered, standing over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded. “I did what you told me to. I scoped out a couple of good hiding places close to the trail - places with clear view of others. I ditched my sneakers right away and that did help me stay stealthy. I let a couple of them pass me by to get an idea of how spread out they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese nodded approvingly. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went after Tony first.” Robby continued. “He was running from someone so he was kinda tired. I got a kick in before he even realized I was there. And then when he saw me… he thought I was there to give up. That I was desperate for his big cock up my ass again. I corrected that right away. He...” Robby frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… what?” Kreese prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t as strong as I remembered.” Robby pursed his lips. “He used to be able to just hold me down whenever he wanted and it didn’t matter how many times I hit him - he’d never even feel it. But yesterday I just… knocked him out with a couple of hits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese smirked. “He is still as strong as he used to be. But you’ve gotten stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded again and continued. “I did something else then.” He said, uncertain how Kreese would receive it. “I… stripped him off and fucked him. He woke up squealing when I pushed into him, but I was able to hold him down and finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You did… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mercy, right?” Robby said, confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Sensei’s eyes glittered and there was a half-smile playing on his lips. “Ofcourse, but that was risky. You know fighters lose their edge once they cum, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe alphas do.” Robby reminded him. “But I’m an omega - so I can keep doing it multiple times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese smiled, impressed. The notion of using that fact of omega biology as a weapon had never even occurred to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found Kevin next. And then two other guys.” Robby went on. “They never even expected me to fight. Then… I ran into Hawk. I’m sorry Sensei, he was too strong for me. I could say I was tired from the other fights, but that’s just an excuse. I don’t know if I could’ve beaten him at full strength either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Kreese’s lips were a thin line. “How did you get out of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got lucky.” Robby replied. “He had me. I was pinned down and his fingers were inside me - but Miguel came out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Mexican kid? Last year’s champion?” Kreese frowned. “Is he… into you or something? He seems very determined to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ecuadorean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robby almost corrected. But he shook his head instead. This was one secret he’d kept from Kreese. He knew the older guy wouldn’t approve of this relationship with the enemy. Love was a weakness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s crazy about my dad and would do anything he asks of him.” Robby explained. “But he doesn’t care about me beyond that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That may not have been true yesterday, but it was today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took care of Hawk. And then I… hit him in the head with a rock when his back was turned.” Robby said, squeezing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart.” Kreese approved. “There’ll always be enemies that are stronger than you, but if you use your brain, you can beat them too. What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tied them both up and fucked them one after the other.” Robby finished. Kreese didn’t need to know any more details than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese chuckled. “An alpha fucked by an omega? There is no coming back from that. Kid… you took my lesson of no mercy and took it way beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded tightly, still looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… feel guilty for what you did?” Kreese eyes were narrowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sensei!” Robby replied immediately. Guilt did not exist in this dojo. “It’s just… I can’t do the same thing during the tournament. I’ll have to fight them one on one there and now I know I’m not strong enough to beat them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not...” Kreese agreed. “For now. But… the tournament is still two months away and it’s time to start your real training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill went through Robby’s spine at those words. They’d been going easy until now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me the most important thing, however.” Kreese reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, ofcourse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad still has no idea.” Robby reassured him. “Most of the guys were too ashamed to admit that they’d lost to an omega in a fair fight. They told everyone that I blindsided them and knocked them out before they could react. That’s the story they are gonna stick with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one of them respects your father enough to tell him the truth?” Kreese smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel does.” Robby replied. “But I did blindside </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so there is nothing to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese nodded, finally satisfied. “Good. Then it’s time to start the final phase of our plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby nodded back, tamping down on the bubble of guilt rising through his throat. Johnny had this coming. They all did. And when he showed up at the tournament with Kreese as his Sensei, they wouldn’t know what hit them. The look on Johnny’s face alone would make this all worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Miguel VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miguel’s pulse sped up at the announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally, fighting unaffiliated from Reseda, we have Mr. Robby Keene!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked, wide-eyed and breathless, as Robby jogged out of the locker-room and took his place in the line-up, without even giving him a look. He wore a plain, black, unmarked gi that might’ve just passed for Cobra Kai if not for the absent logo on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a joke? Why would he go this far? What does he think it’s going to prove? Robby doesn’t know karate - he’ll only end up humiliating himself? What the hell is he thinking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Johnny a furtive glance. This was about him, right? Robby was trying to rub something in his face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had gone pale. He’d gone wide-eyed too and he was looking dead ahead at… no, not at Robby, but at the guy behind him. Old man, also in a black gi and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kreese? Is that Kreese? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His head swam as he got the implication. Robby had been training with John Kreese. Sensei’s sensei. The guy who’d founded Cobra Kai and then destroyed it. The one Sensei had chased away to protect his students and the one who’d gotten to his son instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long? How long had this been going on? When did Robby start training? How did he find the time? Between school and skateboarding and spending the evenings together, there shouldn’t have been enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel had stopped talking to him only two months ago and that wasn’t enough time to train properly. Not even for an alpha. Unless… Robby had been training longer. But that wasn’t possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was it? Robby did try to psych himself up with chants of “no mercy” at Coyote Creek. Had he already been Kreese’s student back then? But others had said that Robby had blindsided them - which... didn’t really prove anything now that he thought about it. Robby had clearly been hiding things from them and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that he looked at them, he wasn’t so sure anymore that they’d been telling the truth. But that didn’t matter. Hawk had still beaten him and Miguel had beaten Hawk. They’d been training longer and harder. Robby wasn’t going to win - not today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel shuddered again as he remembered what Johnny had told him about Kreese. What his sensei did to losers - even the ones who were alphas. If Robby lost today, Kreese would…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you get yourself into? Why would you go this far just to hurt him? Did he really hurt you that bad? Even if you want to hurt him, why would you hurt yourself? Those bruises that I saw… that was Kreese, wasn’t it? Do you know how bad it can be when you lose. And Robby, you are going to lose…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby was going to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or atleast, he had a very real shot at it. He was a really good fighter. Miguel saw that as he made his way through one opponent after another. And it certainly helped that some kept underestimating the omega while others were freaked out by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s better than he was last time.” Hawk whispered to him, getting ready for his semi-finals against Robby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel narrowed his eyes. “I thought he jumped you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk looked away, guiltily. “I can’t lose to him again.” He said nervously. “I can’t lose to an… omega. I can’t go back to being… what I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No dude, you’ve already lost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miguel thought sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in your head and you have already lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be ashamed of, alright?” Johnny said, sympathetically. “You fought well and you fought honorably. That means a lot more than any dumb trophy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel accepted the condolence with a bowed head. Just as he’d accepted his teammates comforting pats and sympathetic nods. They all meant well, but they should’ve known that none of this was going to make him feel any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated by a newcomer - that was embarrassing. All his hard work through the year had gone down the drain just like that. Was this how Xander had felt last year after he’d lost to Miguel? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost had Robby too. They’d been neck to neck with two points each and Miguel had had the advantage. But then that swinging kick came out of nowhere. He’d dodged the foot headed to his face, but completely missed the one that had landed on his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel, I really am sorry.” Johnny continued. “You got caught up in my personal crap. You didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel nodded, still not looking up. He couldn’t deny the truth. Robby had more or less told him that he was doing this to get back at Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This loss doesn’t mean anything, alright?” Johnny added. “Kreese likes to fight dirty but winning that way doesn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel looked up at that. “Dirty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Kreese cheated somehow? Robby hadn’t used any shady moves that Miguel could remember, so… was Johnny talking about doping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using Robby like that? Making you guys fight an omega?” Johnny explained. “Ofcourse that’s gonna mess with your head. He was counting on you holding back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel gave him a confused look. “Sensei, I didn’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled kindly. “I saw you, alright? Robby left himself open and you could’ve finished him. But you chose not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a trap.” Miguel replied. “You taught me that move, remember? Leaving yourself open and grabbing your opponent when he goes for it... I used it against Hawk last year. And I guess Kreese taught Robby. I didn’t go easy on him, Sensei. He really won fair and square.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s eyebrows knitted together. “If that’s true then why are you so down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I <em>lost</em>.” Miguel replied. “I worked my ass off to win and I didn’t. But I’ll get over it. I’ll mope for a few days and then start training for next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled again and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy to see you thinking like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel brushed him off. “Why would you think I’d hold back against Robby? I’ve been working for this the whole year. Why would I throw that away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… you care about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about all my friends.” Miguel countered. “I never held back against them. You taught me better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. They are not...” Johnny trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omegas. Right?” Miguel finished the thought. “You think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>held back because Robby’s an omega. But… why does that matter? You saw him out there. You saw how good he was. He has obviously been training his ass off to get that good that fast. So why wouldn’t I take him seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. And it finally dawned on Miguel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t… respect him.” He said, blinking. “All this time, he kept telling me and I didn’t believe him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny swallowed. “He’s my son, okay? And I love him more than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t respect him.” Miguel repeated. “Why? Because he’s an omega? Sensei, look at what he did today. He out-fought a bunch of alphas and betas and he won the tournament. And he did it all by himself - with none of us supporting him. How can you not be impressed by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He teamed up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kreese.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Johnny said. “Am I supposed to be happy about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have had to if you’d let him join Cobra Kai from the start. If you’d asked him...” Miguel trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Sensei Lawrence with all his heart. He respected the hell out of him. Johnny had changed his life, after all. Taught him how to be a man and how to be an alpha. </span>
  <span>And that’s why he’d given him the benefit of the doubt over and over again. That’s why he’d told himself that Sensei had a good reason for treating Robby that way. Maybe he saw or knew something that Miguel was just too young or too naive to understand. Maybe this was his way of protecting Robby from himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after today… he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more complicated than that, okay?” Johnny said, thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Miguel took a step back. “You taught us that it didn’t matter if we were losers or freaks or nerds. That all that mattered was that we became badasses. Remember that? Well, Robby was one today. I didn’t… realize that being an omega mattered that much after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked like he’d been slapped. And Miguel dropped his second-place trophy at his feet and walked away.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody had expected him to be there. That much was obvious from the moment Miguel stepped inside. Everyone went dead-silent at the sight of him and looked around nervously - everyone except for Robby, who barely gave him a glance. Miguel sighed and pulled the towel off his waist, hanging it on the rack in the corner before making his way over the wet, tiled floor and among the crowd of naked teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting used to these looks in a way. Even though all the Cobras had been too ashamed of what had happened at Coyote Creek, rumors had started circulating anyway. Miguel had found himself getting sniggers and scornful looks in the school hallway and he’d heard the phrase “omega’s bitch” thrown around more than once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody actually believes it.” Aisha had comforted him. “And it doesn’t count anyway. He sucker-punched you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t mattered, though. Teens didn’t actually care about the truth - the rumor of an alpha getting fucked by an omega was too juicy not to spread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should set the record straight.” Hawk had suggested. “We should drag him out of the class and take turns fucking him in front of everyone. That’ll show everyone who the real bitch is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel had regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Hawk, you ever go </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and I’ll hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>down and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck you in front of everyone. You got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk had gone pale at the threat. “Well, it doesn’t matter.” He’d tried to recover. “Nobody will believe it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they did now. After today, nobody would doubt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were all scared shitless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the unsanctioned, post-tournament celebration - one that the fighters usually looked forward to. Johnny had told all his students about it last year. The winners got to take turns on the losers’ asses and the distinction between alphas and betas didn’t matter that time. Miguel recalled how he’d taken Xander Stone in this very spot last year. How he’d bent him over and rammed himself inside the beta while all the Cobras around had hooted and cheered and hurled abuses. And while Miguel hadn’t had it in him to really humiliate the guy, his other teammates hadn’t had any such reservations. Even so, the guy had taken his pounding with dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this year, it was probably Miguel’s turn to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every fighter could choose to fuck any of the “losers” he’d defeated - and Robby, being an omega, could easily end up choosing all of them. That was if the others had had the balls to show up. Hawk had slunk away without even stepping into the locker-room and now that Miguel looked around, he didn’t see any of the others who’d lost to Robby either. Especially noticeable was the absence of all the other Cobras - even the ones who hadn't even faced Robby in the tournament.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a bunch of pussies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the world hadn’t come as far as it liked to pretend after all. Maybe Johnny was not alone in feeling the way he did. Robby had been the first omega to win the All Valley in its history and clearly everyone was freaked out at the notion of having to publicly submit to an him. They were all giving Robby a wide berth - even the ones who hadn’t lost to him. The two shower stalls on either side of him were empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel scoffed at the absurdity of it and walked right up to the stall next to Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work out there, champ!” He said, slapping his naked ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby jumped in surprise and stared at him suspiciously. “So you are talking to me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That last kick was badass.” Miguel shrugged. “You’ve got to teach me that move sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure...” Robby said, uncertainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at them. Miguel could feel their eyes on him and the whole room was silent. They were all straining their ears to hear the two of them over the sound of running showers. Robby looked around, as if trying to confirm that there were still people around, while Miguel steadfastly ignored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the long face?” Miguel asked conversationally. “You won. You showed everyone how badass you are. Wasn’t that what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby remained skeptically silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you wanna claim your prize?” Miguel asked, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Robby turned away. “I know I screwed up - you don’t have to rub my face in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Miguel replied. He touched his back, gently. “Robby - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop it.” Robby pushed his hand away. “This isn’t… It’s not what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pursed his lips and nodded. It really wasn’t fair that Robby wasn’t getting the same victory as him. Last year, Miguel didn’t simply get the approval of his fellow cobras, he had strangers and defeated opponents coming up to him and telling him he was something. Didn’t Robby deserve the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck those small-minded dickheads.” Miguel told him. “You were awesome out there and no one can take that away from you. I mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked back at him, blinking. “Why are you being so nice to me? I… humiliated you out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By winning?” Miguel shook his hand dismissively. “It was embarrassing, but humiliating? Naah… And I’m gonna get you back for that. Next time, your ass is mine, Keene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?” Robby frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Miguel smiled again. “But for now… to the victor the spoils.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other competitors were beginning to murmur and Robby looked around, as if to see if he was being pranked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already fucked you in Coyote Creek.” He said, still suspicious. “Did you really like it that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Miguel said, indignantly and flushing a little. “But you cheated that time. This time, you’ve earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmurs were growing louder and Miguel knew others were shocked at him for offering himself up so freely - but he didn’t care. He had eyes only for Robby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I don’t want it?” Robby asked. “What if I want to see someone else fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective gasp at the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said - my ass is yours for the night.” Miguel shrugged. “Do what you want with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another collective gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well - I don’t want it.” Robby said, sullenly turning away. “I didn’t like fucking you the last time either. I don’t want to do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel pursed his lips again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You may not want to, but you need to. This one time, you need to show everyone that you are like them. That’s the only way they’ll accept you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned off his own shower and stepped into the spray behind Robby. He wrapped his hands around the smaller boy and ran them down his glistening, wet muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, no one actually said you had to fuck my ass to be on top.” He whispered, nuzzling his neck. “You just need to show them who’s the boss between us. How you do that is up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned around to stare at him, looking scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, I mean every word.” Miguel said, deadly serious. “This is your win. So whatever you want and however you want it - you can have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want it that bad?” Robby said, louder than necessary. And Miguel nodded. “Okay - then get on your knees and suck me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he for real..?.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna let that bitch…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, shhh… you want your ass to be next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miguel shut the voices out and kissed his way down Robby’s chest, slurping up the river of water flowing down. He knelt in front of the omega, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing it in one go. He felt Robby’s knees wobble and out his hands on his thighs, supporting him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby moaned, his fingers tangled in Miguel’s wet hair, digging into his scalp. He thrust in, making his lips stretch wide around his thickness as the tip stabbed the back of his throat. Miguel relaxed, taking him in as deep as he could until his pubes were tickling his nose. He reached behind with his hand, digging into the cleft and found Robby slick with water and soap and… slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s hips jerked the moment Miguel’s finger pushed inside. His hand grasped his hair painfully as he came down his throat. Miguel swallowed what he could, but he still felt the rest of it leak out the side of his mouth and dribble down his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whooo!” One of the others shouted and started clapping - and then discovered that he was the only one. The guy stopped, embarrassed and others laughed out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around - ass in air!” Robby ordered, pulling out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel obeyed, throwing the room a cursory glance as he did. Everyone was watching, fascinated by the spectacle in front of them. They’d started jerking themselves off too. His reputation was probably ruined after this, but Miguel found that he no longer cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Robby’s tongue on his hole again and his fingers, slowly opening him up. He looked at the wet floor, choosing the focus on the feeling of being spread open, of having that spot inside him rubbed - and of that thick cock pushing past the ring of muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread his legs as wide as they’d go and Robby thrust in - slowly, methodically… gently. Miguel knew he could’ve chosen to go hard - like he had with Xander last year. He could’ve pulled his hair and forced him to see the leering faces of others. He could’ve made him kneel upright and let them see how much he was enjoying being an “omega’s bitch”. He could’ve call him names or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was cumming again - filling Miguel’s ass with his omega cum. There was a bit of a scattered laughter this time that no one took up. But there were hoots and applause when Robby pulled out of him, still rock hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back now!” Came the next order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel closed his eyes against the spray of water until Robby’s body shielded him from it. He looked around to see everyone pointing at his dick standing straight in the air. Robby jerked it a couple of times before climbing on top of him with his legs on either side. One handed, he spread his cheeks and he grabbed Miguel with the other, guiding his tip to his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby groaned in pleasure as he sank down on Miguel’s cock and Miguel had to grip his thighs to keep himself from cumming right away. Robby had no such reservations - his cock jerked and spurted all over Miguel’s chest and face - and still stayed hard. Robby stayed like that for a moment, trembling with the effort to keep himself up and then he slowly lifted himself up before slamming back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were starting to lose interest now. Someone broke the spell by calling another to get his ass over and within minutes there were all focused on themselves - celebrating their own victories and losses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Robby kept riding him, bouncing up and down on his lap before gyrating to and fro as Miguel’s fingers dug painfully into his thighs. He arched his back up, slamming into the omega, as his knot expanded, locking him in place and he filled him up with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby finished all over him for a final time moments later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Robby whispered, kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Miguel whispered back, wrapping his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d have to stay inside Robby longer this time, even though his knot was already starting to deflate. He could feel a tight ring of muscle constricting his dickhead - the omega noose that was the definitive proof of Robby being his mate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Robby III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s… not what I expected.” Robby said, carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese’s dingy apartment wasn’t his first choice for a place to hold the celebratory party, but Robby did owe the guy. The training he’d put Robby through had been pure hell. So bad that even Johnny had noticed that something was wrong with him - though he had been too angry about Coyote Creek to say anything beyond making the perfunctory inquiry. But the guy got results - even if those results hadn’t been what Robby had imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, for once it felt good not to be treated like a weak, useless omega. Sure the guy had berated and insulted him as one all day long, but what he demanded of him was more than you’d expect of any alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winning not to your taste, Mr. Keene?” Kreese smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not it.” Robby replied immediately. “It’s not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I’d thought it’d be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby pursed his lips and nodded. “I thought… I’d atleast get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaction from him. That he’d come and try to talk to me. Or yell at me. Or even try to forbid me from participating. He didn’t do anything. He barely even looked at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese puffed out a breath of smoke like a dragon and nodded. “He must have figured that he doesn’t need to do anything. That his alpha students would kick your ass and you’d learn your lesson. But then you won and there was nothing he could do about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Robby bit his lip. “I thought he looked… scared? Did he think I can’t even take a punch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks to my training, you didn’t have to take many.” Kreese said, smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks… Sensei.” Robby smiled and nodded. “But… I don’t know what comes next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we...” Robby cleared his throat. “We had this endgame that once my dad sees that I can be a good fighter and you can be a good teacher then he’d want to work with us, but I’m not sure that’s going to happen. And… I don’t think I want it to happen that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going bitch on me, are you Mr. Keene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ofcourse not, Sensei.” Robby insisted. “It’s just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was it? Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? He’d wanted to prove his point and he had, hadn’t he? Even Miguel had acknowledged that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…?” Kreese prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like this was the wrong way to do it.” Robby articulated his feelings. “All the lying and sneaking around and hurting others… I’m proud of what I accomplished, but I’m not proud of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>we accomplished it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese chuckled. “I figured as much. Once a bitch, always a bitch, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up, frowning. “Sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I taught you better than that, Mr. Keene.” Kreese said scornfully. “In the end, the only thing that matters is winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sensei.” Robby nodded right away. That’s what he needed to focus on. He had to do it this way because no other way was left open to him. However… “But, Sensei… did we actually win what we wanted to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you?” Kreese raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had won Miguel - that much Robby knew for certain. The alpha finally saw him as an equal. As a worthy competitor. As more than just a weakling to be coddled and petted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But others didn’t. They still saw him as the asshole who’d humiliated them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Johnny… Robby had no idea how his father felt about him now. He’d see it as a betrayal, no doubt - but would he understand why Robby had to do it? And if Robby had to go this far to get what he wanted, then was it worth it in the first place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to join Cobra Kai anymore.” Robby said, finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised at those words coming out of his mouth - but he knew it was the truth the moment he spoke them. Cobra Kai no longer meant the same thing to him as it used to. </span>
  <span>To him, Cobra Kai had always been Johnny’s love and approval. A place where Johnny wouldn’t be ashamed to spend time with him. Somewhere he’d proudly acknowledge him as his son. Somewhere he’d consider Robby worthy of teaching. </span>
  <span>He’d never actually considered what Johnny would be teaching him in the first place. And if he’d be taught the same things as Kreese had taught him - to lie, to cheat, to hurt others…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Johnny was different, right. He’d taught Miguel and Miguel was the greatest guy Robby had ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the others… Hawk and Tony and the rest of them… the way those guys had acted towards him… and the way he had acted towards them… Robby wasn’t sure he wanted that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were the “real” Cobras and Miguel was the exception to the rule. And he hadn’t always been the exception either, had he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says you’ll be allowed to?” Kreese said, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei?” Robby frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, Cobra Kai is for alphas only. And maybe a few worthy betas.” Kreese explained snidely. “That’s the one thing Johnny got right in this whole nonsense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… you saw me out there.” Robby said, confused. “I won the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is more to being a Cobra than just winning a trophy, Mr. Keene.” Kreese smirked. “It’s a kind of strength that comes from deep inside that omegas like you simply don’t have. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are still too soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Hawk if he felt like I was too soft?” Robby scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better yet - how about I ask Diaz?” Kreese replied. He saw the surprised look on Robby’s face. “Yeah - I heard about what happened after. You wouldn’t fuck him until he </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to? And that pussy actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to fuck him? What kind of loser does that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t have had a say in the matter. You should’ve taken him right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby blinked, his eyes suddenly stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a pretty special omega, Mr. Keene. I can see that much.” Kreese said. “And you’ll need a special alpha to keep you in line. Not a pussy like Diaz - someone better. But don’t worry - I’ll train one up special for you if I have to. I owe you that much for all you did for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was breathing hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This again? You too, Sensei? I thought you actually respected me? That you saw me as a worthy student? I was a moron for thinking that, wasn’t I? After all, you are the one who filled my dad’s head with that crap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need an alpha.” Robby said, coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to watch that tone when you are in my dojo.” Kreese said, mildly reproachful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought omegas weren’t welcome in your dojo.” Robby reminded him, sneering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as students, no...” Kreese smiled. “But as a prize for alphas who do well… I can’t imagine a better motivation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby felt a chill go down his spine at those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think my dad will ever let you do something like that in his dojo?” He said, horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese chuckled. “Cobra Kai is mine, son. It always has been. It always will be. And you just helped me get it back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese stood up, folding his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny… needs to be taught a lesson too. A lesson in respecting his Sensei.” He explained. “You told me all about his students, remember? I knew exactly which ones would be open to my arguments. So I talked to them tonight. To Hawk and others. I told them if I could turn an omega into a winner, just imagine what I could do with those who have actual potential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was hammering in his chest. His fists were clenched by his side. And he could feel goose pimples all over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh - and I talked to his landlord too. Made a little side-deal.” Kreese added. “Cobra Kai is well and truly mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with this.” Robby said, seething. “Once I tell him - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him that you screwed him over? That you helped me take his dojo from him?” Kreese sneered. “Won’t matter. I’ve already won. Sure, I didn’t get all his students. But I don’t need losers like Diaz anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you got were losers!” Robby shouted, standing up himself. “Miguel won the tournament last year. I won this year and he came in second. The ones you got barely even ranked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreese narrowed his eyes at him, his smile gone from his face. “I told you - you need to watch your tone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You.” Robby growled. “Those students you got? They all got their asses kicked by an omega.” Robby’s face twisted in a smile. “Just like you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should’ve seen the backhand coming. Stars burst out behind his eyes and everything went black and white for a moment. Robby found himself on the floor when he regained sense and he could taste blood on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I need to teach you one last lesson after all.” Kreese growled, taking his belt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… this can’t be happening again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! I won’t let it happen again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby rolled and stood up, taking a defensive stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, Mr. Keene.” Kreese chuckled. “I know exactly what you are capable of. Do yourself a favor and take your clothes off. The easier you make this the less it’ll hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby struck first. Kreese moved back to dodge his swinging leg and grabbed his arm as Robby turned. He felt a fist slam into his back, making him stumble to his knees. Planting his hands on the ground, he pivoted and uncoiled his body, nailing Kreese in the chest with his feet. Kreese stumbled back, but caught himself against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already told you, Mr. Keene.” He grinned. “You lack power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby swung his fist again, but Kreese caught his wrist mid-air, using it to twist his arm behind him. He felt the old man wrap his other arm around his neck, locking in a choke. Robby struggled futilely, but couldn’t get free. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. He’s gonna kill me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was getting dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let him. Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby lifted his foot and slammed his heel on Kreese’s instep. He heard the old man curse and loosen the hold marginally. Using the space, Robby slammed his head back and he felt it connect to Kreese’s teeth. Another curse and the arm was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stumbled forward, free, but breathless and fell to his knees, taking in deep ragged breath. He felt a hand close around his ankle and yank him back. Panicking he twisted his body and kicked out. His heel caught Kreese’s nose with a satisfying crunch and his leg was free again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched in horror as the old man clutched at his face, the blood from his broken nose slipping through his fingers. Then he turned around and ran out of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And kept running.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robby heaved, throwing up in the parking lot of his apartment complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d started running, his only thought had been getting to the safety of his home. He’d pushed through the exhaustion, the sweat stinging his eyes, the burning pain in his muscles and the pounding in ears and kept running… until his eyes fell on Johnny’s car with the Cobra Kai snake on the hood glinting in the streetlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t go back. I… betrayed him. He won’t want anything to do with me now. He never wanted me in the first place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It all caught up to him in a single moment and his stomach revolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miguel. Yes, Miguel will know what to do. He’ll figure out a way to help me - he always does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You think he’d want you now? He loves Cobra Kai too. He loves his friends and he loves your dad more than you do. And you just delivered it all into Kreese’s hands. You betrayed him too. He won’t forgive you either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A fresh wave hit him and Robby retched again. His eyes were watering, making him unable to see anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby?” A distant voice shouted and he could barely hear over the ringing in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frantic footsteps grew closer and there was a comforting hand on his chest. Another wrapped around his waist, supporting him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, are you alright?” Miguel asked. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby looked up at him, blinking and teary-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I screwed up. I’m sorry…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Johnny V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dad. I screwed up. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Robby. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny, please. Help me. Don’t let them do this. Please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know… I didn’t think… Please… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… please, no… not you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh… It’s okay, Robby. You are safe now. I promise, you are safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny… please… more…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, holding his son closer as Robby cried into his chest. He kissed his hair and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him, calm him, but nothing seemed to be working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sensei.” Miguel said, coming back through the door again. “I talked to Hawk. Sounds like it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny frowned at him. “Hawk? How is he involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned back. “Uh… Kreese talked to him, right? About quitting the dojo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I care about that stupid dojo right now?” Johnny snapped, pulling Robby in closer. “To hell with them and to hell with Cobra Kai. Kreese is welcome to it. I’m talking about what he did to my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Robby’s hands twisting in his shirt. “I deserved it. I was an idiot and - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Johnny cut him off, soothing his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel sat down on the chair, putting a comforting hand on Robby’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re okay now.” He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’s not. And it’s all my fault. How could I let this happen again? It was my job to protect him from this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny… please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see now?” Johnny asked loudly. “Do you understand now why I couldn’t let him join Cobra Kai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel frowned at him and shook his head. “No - I don’t. I… what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this kid always this frustratingly stupid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miguel - after what Kreese did - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do.” Miguel corrected. “Sensei… Kreese couldn’t do anything because Robby didn’t let him. He kicked that old bastard’s ass and he got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby stopped crying for a moment. “I… kicked him in the face. I think I broke his nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miguel gestured towards him as if it proved some kind of point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got lucky this time.” Johnny argued. “But it never should’ve happened in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have if you’d just let him join Cobra Kai in the first place.” Miguel countered. “He went to Kreese because you left him no choice. But if you’d been training him from the start...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand...” Johnny sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m trying to!” Miguel shouted. “Sensei… what are you not telling us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny, don’t. Please don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about some dumb rule about omegas being weaker, is it?” Miguel asked. “Robby’s not weak. He’s proved that about half a dozen times today already. So what’s the real reason? Why are you so hell bent on not teaching him karate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad…?” Robby looked up at him, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny could feel the blood drain from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t your fault, Johnny. I forgive you and I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle was a friend of mine, when I was twelve.” Johnny started. “My best friend, actually. My only friend. And he was an omega.” Johnny smiled down at Robby. “He was a lot like you - bullheaded, mouthy, wouldn’t take shit from anyone. We used to be inseparable… but then, we kind of started drifting apart once I joined Cobra Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked at each boy in turn, prepared to see judgment, but found them listening intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t like that - that I was getting new friends. But I told him that I liked being a Cobra and I wasn’t giving it up.” Johnny remembered fondly. “So one day, he showed up at Cobra Kai. Puffed out his chest and told Kreese that he was being an idiot for rejecting omegas. That he was flushing money and talent down the drain. That… impressed the hell out of everyone. We’d never seen an omega with balls that big. Kreese decided to give him a shot right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week later, he said it was time to see what Kyle had learned. He told him to step up to the mat and face his top student.” He could feel his stomach churning at the memory. “Kyle lasted for about 10 seconds. But that wasn’t good enough for Kreese. He told him to keep beating on him… and then, he told him to show the bitch his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei...” Miguel went pale as he got the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head. “Kyle was naked and bleeding on the floor - but Kreese told a couple of others to get him up. He was giving him a second chance to prove himself he said… against the second-best student. Kyle could barely stand and… and it ended the same way. And then there was third and fourth and...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys looked at him in horror and Johnny continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was begging me for help. He cried and pleaded not to let them do this, but I just stood there, watching. By the fifth guy, he’d stopped fighting back. By the sixth, he was spreading his legs and pushing his ass back. And then he started sucking them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it wasn’t - ” Robby started, but Johnny cut him off with a raised hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, finally, it was my turn.” He said. “Kreese told me that if I wanted to stay in Cobra Kai, I had to prove that I was a real alpha. One that wouldn’t take crap from an omega. So I had to “fight” my friend too. Kyle… he kind of came to his senses for about a minute… and then he started begging me to fuck him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked Miguel in the eye - and then Robby - and then he looked down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed himself a few days later.” Johnny finished the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t anyone do anything?” Miguel asked, horrified. “How could they let Kreese get away with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all told the cops that Kyle had wanted it.” Johnny explained. “He was an omega who’d walked into a den of alphas - obviously he wanted to get fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything like that happening to you.” He said, reaching out to touch Robby’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Kyle.” Robby said, pulling back. “I… I think I need to be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded, dejected and Robby got up and left for his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand now, Sensei...” Miguel said quietly after Robby was gone. “But… you still screwed up. I didn’t think I’d ever be ashamed of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a gut-punch if he ever felt one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Johnny agreed. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever done in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… you still don’t get it.” Miguel replied. “What happened that day - that wasn’t your fault. Kreese was the monster who made you do that. But how could you let that screw things up with Robby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny looked up, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened in Kreese’s Cobra Kai - that’s never going to happen in yours, right? Because you’d never let it?” Miguel continued. “Weren’t you supposed to make things different? Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I want to, but...” Johnny shook his head. “Things can spiral...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit.” Miguel said. “Don’t tell me you can’t control your students. That you can’t keep us in line. Or do you think we are all just gonna turn into feral dogs if an omega walks into the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny blinked, trying to think of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, isn’t it?” Miguel shook his head in disappointment. “You talk a lot about alphas being strong and restrained and in control - but in reality, you just think of us as animals. And instead of fixing that, you decided that Robby was the problem. That he should be denied something he deserved because we couldn’t control ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid, alright?” Johnny shouted. “I’m still afraid of something like that happening to him. I still… I can’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that makes you the pussy, right?” Miguel’s voice was quiet. “You let your fear get to you and you ran from the problem instead of facing it. That’s what cowards do, right? That’s what you taught us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… if that’s the kind of dojo you are running, I want no part of it.” Miguel told him as he got up. “Unless you figure this shit out, I’m… I’m done with Cobra Kai.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny stood outside the door for what felt like hours, trying to gather the courage to go in. He’d done a lot of thinking since Miguel had left and he thought he knew what had to be done now. Atleast, he hoped he was making the right choice here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, you awake?” He asked softly, peeking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got no answer but he knew Robby would be up anyway. So he made his way inside and sat down beside his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, what Kreese tried to do - ” Johnny started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about that.” Robby cut him off. “You think that’s the first time that has happened? It’s not. I just… feel like an idiot for trusting him. For letting him play me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not something you need to worry about.” Johnny reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Especially after what you said.” Robby insisted. “Dad, if that’s the kind of monster that guy is, then he shouldn’t be anywhere near kids. Or people. And I handed him a whole bunch of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not on you, alright?” Johnny said, firmly. “I already warned those guys that Kreese was bad news. If they fall for his shit after that, that’s on them.” He sighed. “And if they do it because they can’t handle losing a fight to an omega, then that’s on me. But none of this is on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… wanted you to be proud of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s ever going to happen.” He said, sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel him tense up under his hand and he rubbed his side comfortingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby, when you have kids, you try to give them the good parts of yourself.” Johnny explained. “And when you see those parts doing something great - well, that’s what you feel proud of. I managed to give Miguel something good and when I see him out there...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby was looking at him skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t give you anything, did I?” Johnny said, grimacing. “All I gave you were mistakes and failures. Over and over again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a great kid, Robby. And you are one hell of a fighter. But everything you are, you are despite me, not because of me. I don’t get to take credit for any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be making some changes to my dojo going forward. I’m starting with letting omegas in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby scoffed. “Good luck with that. Now that Kreese has stolen it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out.” Johnny said. “And I guess, I’ll need a new name. Can’t have two Cobra Kais running. Hey, what do you think of “Karate Kids”? Simple and straightforward, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby didn’t answer for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want any part of it anymore.” He said, quietly. “Of Cobra Kai… or whatever you wanna call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Johnny nodded. “I still have a lot of shit to figure out. I need to re-evaluate - find out where I went wrong with others and fix that. And as of now… Cobra Kai isn’t good enough for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not good enough for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby turned to face him again. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I teach these kids… I teach them what they need to learn.” Johnny explained. “I teach them to stand up for themselves. To get back at those who hurt them. To fight back, to use their anger, to never give up… but you already know all that. You are already better at it than any of my students. There is… nothing there that I can teach you. So you need someone who is better than me. And Kreese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby squinted his eyes. “You are actually admitting that there is a teacher out there who is better than you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you about him already.” Johnny smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robby’s eyes cleared. “The omega who kicked Kreese’s ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>omega who kicked Kreese’s ass.” Johnny corrected, running a hand through Robby’s hair. “The guy was the toughest fighter I ever saw. Seems like the right person to learn from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was thirty years ago.” Robby said, getting up. “You think he’s still around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny bit his lip. He hadn’t thought of that. The guy was pretty old after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not.” He admitted. “But the guy he trained definitely is.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here to buy a car, Johnny?” Daniel LaRusso said with a smile that definitely did not reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shuffled his feet. No one said this was going to be easy. He’d seen LaRusso just yesterday at the tournament, glaring daggers at him and Kreese. And before that last year, watching like a hawk and waiting for his students to screw-up. They hadn’t exchanged a single word either time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their last conversation was during the tournament committee meeting where Johnny had pleaded his case for letting Cobra Kai back in there. LaRusso had opposed, citing the importance of integrity and sportsmanship, but Johnny had somehow carried the day. He’d felt so smug that day at shoving his victory in his rival’s face. And now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - uh… It’s a personal matter.” Johnny said. “Can we… talk in private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stared at him and then threw a confused glance at Robby. And then he gave him a curt nod, indicating him to follow behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” Johnny told Robby before following the beta to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… actually know where to start.” Johnny said awkwardly once he was inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can start by explaining the ghost I saw yesterday.” Daniel snarled. “I thought John Kreese was supposed to be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.” Johnny sighed. “He showed up one day, saying he wanted back into Cobra Kai. But after what he did, I wasn’t going to let him anywhere near my students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to take the edge off Daniel’s anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like he found one anyway.” He said, looking at Robby through the plate windows. “An omega this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughed. “You have no idea. His name is Robby and he’s my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stared at him blankly for a moment. And then his face twisted with incredulity. “Are you serious? Your own son, Johnny? How could you let Kreese anywhere near him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know...” Johnny admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you not know? He’s your son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there is a long story here, okay?” Johnny said. “But the gist of it is that I screwed up with the kid. I was never there for him and he… wanted to get back at me for that. So he decided to work with Kreese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel gave Robby a considering look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did Kreese do that to him?” He asked, pointing to the bruises on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Johnny admitted. “And he tried to do worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God!” Daniel shook his head in disbelief. “Tell me that that kid is not going back, atleast. That Kreese is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed. “He isn’t, but… Kreese isn’t done. He managed to convince about half of my students to train with him and… I guess he is taking over Cobra Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, whatever you are thinking about me right now, trust me, I’ve thought worse.” Johnny said. “But I don’t want to screw up any more than I already have. That’s why I’m here for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked a little distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny, I can’t.” He said, shaking his head. “I have my own family and work to focus on. I can’t get involved in all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nodded. “I’m not asking you to. Kreese is my problem to deal with. I’ll figure something out.” He turned around to look at Robby too. “But I need your help with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel frowned, waiting for him to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… remember your sensei. That small old dude.” Johnny continued. “I remember how he kicked all our asses. And I remember how he saved me from Kreese. He was a good guy, wasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel gave a half-hearted laugh. “Yeah. One of the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robby needs a little of that in his life.” Johnny told him. “I messed my kid up, LaRusso. And Kreese did another number on him. But he’s still a good kid inside. He just needs to figure out the right way to deal with the shit hand he has been dealt. So I figured… if you could teach him some of what your Sensei taught you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel stared at him like he’d grown a second head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight.” He said, slowly enunciating each word. “Johnny Lawrence is asking me, Daniel LaRusso, to train his son in karate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good fighter - you must have seen that, right?” Johnny smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little too aggressive, in my opinion.” Daniel frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Kreese taught him.” Johnny replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this some kind of con?” Daniel asked, confused. “I don’t understand why you’d ask me of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took a deep breath again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t get what your whole meditating, inner-peace karate is about, okay? As far as I’m concerned, karate should be about breaking boards and punching people. But… even I can see that your style teaches people to be okay with themselves. It teaches you how to be proud of who you are while becoming who you should be. Robby needs a lot of that in his life. He needs some guidance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel leaned back in his chair, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been looking for someone to practice with.” He mused. “My own kids can’t even look up from their phones long enough to care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll do it?” Johnny asked, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I talk to him first?” Daniel replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Robby in the showroom, admiring a Mercedes. He looked at them shyly and a little awkwardly as they approached, with his hands shoved into his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Robby.” Daniel said, extending a hand. “I’m Daniel LaRusso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve heard about you.” Robby replied, smiling a little. “You are the guy who kicked my dad’s ass, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago.” Daniel laughed, dismissively. “But if you wanna get technical about it - I kicked him in the face...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>